Awake
by Always1997
Summary: Scott McCall's twin sister is part of their group. It's always been her, Stiles, and Scott. What will happen to her after Scott has been bitten? What will happen when she meets the mysterious Derek Hale? *DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. I ONLY OWN STASIA MCCALL AND ANY LINES THAT I GIVE THAT WERE NEVER IN THE SHOW. I DO NOT OWN ANY PICTURES EITHER.
1. Wolf Moon (1)

I pressed the play button for the video letting the music flow through the speakers. I stood up pushing my chair into my desk. "Tell me am I going crazy? Uh-huh. Tell me have I lost my mind? Yeah. Am I just afraid of loving? Uh-huh. Or am I not the loving kind? Yeah." I sang dancing around my room as I cleaned up. I stopped hearing tapping sounds outside. I frowned and walked over to the window peering out but seeing nothing. I shrugged and continued dancing and singing. "Somebody wake up my heart, lock me up, set fire to my soul. Cause I can't do this anymore."

I hurriedly stopped the video and widened my eyes hearing shrill shrieks. I ran downstairs and outside but stopped seeing my little brother, Scott McCall, wielding a bat at his best friend, Stiles Stilinski, who was hanging upside down from our roof. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled at him. I giggled and walked over. "Wow Stiles. You couldn't have used the front door?" I asked smiling and crossing my arms over my chest.

Stiles smirked slightly and shook his head. "You know me Stasia. Front doors aren't my thing." He turned back to Scott. "And you. You guys weren't answering your phones. And why do you have a bat?!" I nodded my head in agreement. "Why _do_ you have a bat? You don't even play baseball. None of us do actually."

"I thought you were a predator." Scott held his hands up looking like it was obvious why he carried a bat with him. "A pre…" Stiles scoffed. "Look, I know it's late and all, but you gotta hear this." Stiles let his arms hang down lazily. "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police." Stiles smiled. "For what?" Scott asked.

I wrapped my arms around myself to try to preserve my body heat. "Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said as he swung himself down landing on the ground. He picked himself up. I walked closer and leaned down against the railing. "A dead body?" Of course I loved Scott but sometimes he can be stupid. "No, a body of water." I told him seriously. He looked at me weirdly. "Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." Stiles confirmed smirking at my comment.

Stiles hopped over the railing and wrapped me up in a hug. I hugged back since he was warmer than me at the moment. "You mean like, murdered?" Scott asked. "Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s." I looked up at him. "If they found the body, what are they looking for?" I asked before Scott could. Stiles looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "That's the best part. They only found half." I sighed. "We're going to look for the other half aren't we?" I groaned out. Stiles nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Then wait here so I can change into something warm."

I ran inside and took off my pajama shorts to slip on black skinny jeans. I grabbed my phone and one of Stiles' sweaters slipping it on as I walked out of my room. I ran downstairs to meet the guys. We ran to Stiles' jeep. I scrambled into the back since Scott has claim over the front seat which is totally unfair by the way. Stiles started the engine and began driving to Beacon Hills Preserve.

Stiles pulled up to a stop in front of the chain that said no entry to the preserve after dark. He cut the engine off and got out. I climbed out after him as Scott slid out of the jeep as well. "We're seriously doing this?" I asked as I played with the ends of the sleeves to the sweater. Stiles held out the flashlight to look around. "Well you know what? Scott is the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." I giggled and nodded following Stiles past Scott. "That's so true."

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott said from behind us. "Right! Cause sitting on a bench is such a grueling effort huh Scott?" I smirked at him. Stiles snickered. Stiles was leading us further in, I was behind him, and Scott was trailing behind us. "No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." I laughed loudly. "As if. Scott you've never played a day in your life. What makes you think this year will be different? Not that I won't be cheering you or Stiles on or anything. I'm just being realistic here." I shrugged at the incredulous look he was giving me.

"Thanks for the support sis." He said sarcastically. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles said laughing lightly. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked catching up to us. Stiles stopped for a second causing me to bump into him. "Huh! I didn't even think about that." I groaned. "Did you at least think about if the killer could still be out here?" Stiles nodded. "Also something I didn't think about." He said still walking. "Stiles!" I gave him a look of shock. We climbed up a small hill. "It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said a bit breathlessly.

Once I got to the top, I held my hand out to help up Scott. He took it and smiled gratefully at me. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott asked leaning against a tree and taking out his inhaler. He shook it and started walking again. I sighed and followed. Stiles started running and dropped to the floor suddenly. Scott did the same. I hid behind a tree and peeked my head out to look at the balls of light coming from up ahead. It must have been the police. I groaned out. "Stiles we're gonna get caught!" I whisper yelled at him on the ground. "Come on!" Stiles yelled excitedly and stood up, running in the direction of the cops.

I ran after him. "Come on Scott." I said passing him. "Stiles! Stasia!" I heard Scott yell. I was right behind Stiles as we ran. Scott was calling for us as we left him behind. Stiles slowed down to wait for Scott. I bumped into him but he caught me before I fell onto the ground completely. "Thanks." I said breathlessly and stood up completely. I turned around and screamed. "Ahh!" A cop stood before us with a dog, which was barking at us. Stiles slipped and fell down screaming. "Hang on, hang on! One of these delinquents belongs to me." I smiled sheepishly at Papa Stilinski as he walked up to us. "Hey…Please don't tell my mom I was out." I practically begged him.

I helped Stiles up. "Dad, how are you doing?" He asked nodding. "So, do you listen in to all of my phone calls?" The Sheriff asked. "No. Not the boring ones." I sighed and shook my head. We were so getting into so much trouble for this. "Now, where's your third partner in crime?" The Sheriff looked around the woods. "Who, Scott?" Stiles asked. I shook my head. "Scott's home. He wanted to get a good night's rest for school tomorrow. You know, lacrosse try outs are tomorrow and everything." I told him smiling, hoping he couldn't tell that I was lying. Stiles nodded his head in agreement. "It's just us. In the woods. Alone."

"That kinda sounds like a line out of a horror movie." I told them. Papa Stilinski shined his flashlight around the woods. "Scott, you out there? Scott?" He turned his flashlight off and sighed. "Well, young children, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And then you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." He said grabbing Stiles by the neck and dragging him away. I followed but looked back hoping to see Scott. We were gonna have to leave him out there alone.

I slid into the passenger seat as Stiles climbed into the driver seat. I sighed. "We have to go back for him Stiles." I whispered. "He probably doesn't even know how to get back home." He sighed and shook his head. He pushed the key into the key hole starting the ignition. "He'll be totally fine Stasia. Scott's a big boy. Remember that we group up walking around those woods. Okay?" He tried to reassure me. I sighed but nodded anyway. He started driving. About ten minutes later, he pulled up into my driveway. I got out and turned back to him. "Don't forget to pick me up tomorrow morning. I wanna get to school early okay?" He nodded and waved me off. "Yea yea. Now get inside young lady." I giggled and waved walking up the steps of the porch.

I slid my key into the lock and walked inside the house. I sighed and closed the door locking it again. I ran upstairs. Mom would never know we were out since she was working another late shift. I walked into my room closing the door. I slipped off my jeans and put on the shorts I wore earlier in the night. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I walked out of my room fully dressed for the first day of sophomore year. I was homeschooled during middle school and when I got to high school, I was way behind everyone else. I was held back a year so I'm technically supposed to be a junior. I'm a year and a couple months older than Scott and Stiles. I knocked lightly on Scott's closed door hoping he would be there. The door opened and I sighed in relief. I hugged Scott tightly. "Thank God you're okay. I was so worried." I told him pulling away. He smiled. "Sorry for scaring you sis." I smiled and nodded. "We'll talk about what happened when we see Stiles." I said walking down the steps. I walked into the kitchen to see mom in her pajamas holding a mug of coffee. I smiled brightly. "Morning momma." I kissed her cheek softly and fixed some coffee into my coffee cup. I placed the lid on it and searched the cabinets for my protein bars. The front door slammed signaling Scott left. I grabbed a bar and opened it. "Stiles is picking me up I think." I told her as I took a bite.

She nodded. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and sleep. I have another late shift tonight." I nodded and waved as she went upstairs. A car horn beeped outside. I picked up my mug and grabbed my bag off the sofa. I ran outside and jumped into the passenger seat. "Let the first day of prison begin." I said around a mouthful of the protein bar. He laughed and backed out driving towards school.

We talked on the way to the school which was only like ten minutes honestly. He parked and ran out to Scott who was waiting for us. I got out and walked slowly over to Scott. I sipped my coffee slowly not wanting to rush the deliciousness of it. "So let's see this thing." Stiles said. I frowned stopping next to him. "See what?" I asked confused. Scott raised up his shirt to show a huge bloody bandage. I gasped. "What the hell is that?"I asked in shock. Stiles touched it making Scott flinch away. I hit the back of Stiles' head. "Idiot." I mumbled.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder. I laughed. "No Scott. It wasn't a wolf." I told him. "I heard a wolf howling." He shrugged. "No, you didn't." Stiles told him. "What do you mean, 'No, I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?" Scott asked. "Because California hasn't had wolves in like 60 years." I told him matter-of-factly. Stiles nodded and pointed at me. "She's right. She's always right so just believe it." I smirked. Scott shook his head a bit. "Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body." Scott said.

My eyes widened. "What?" I choked out. Stiles did a little spastic move getting excited. "Are you kidding me?" He grinned. "No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott said. Stiles snickered. "I'm so glad I left before that." I muttered mostly to myself. "Oh, God, that is freaking awesome." I scoffed looking at him like he was stupid. "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since…" He looked behind us. I turned and saw Lydia Martin. I smirked. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia, you look…" Stiles began eyes following her as she walked past us. "Like you're gonna ignore me." I smirked.

"What do you expect Stiles? It's Lydia freaking Martin. Also my friend." I shrugged slightly. "You're the cause of this, you know." He said turning to look at Scott. I giggled. "How?" I asked him taking a sip of coffee. "Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association." They turned to head into school as the bell rang. "I've been scarlet nerded by you." I giggled following them. "Stiles you've always been a nerd." I told him walking past them to get to my locker.

I opened it up to place useless things that I probably wouldn't need today in it. I turned and smiled at the boy with curly hair and amazing blue eyes as he stopped next to me at his locker. "Hey Isaac. How was your summer?" I asked him closing my locker gently. He shrugged and smiled shyly. "The usual I guess." He practically whispered. I pointed at him remembering something. "Oh! And don't forget that we'll start up chemistry study sessions again okay? I'll text you when we can start again okay?" I asked him smiling. He nodded and opened his locker.

The bell rang. I sighed but smiled at him anyway. "I'll see you later then." He waved as I walked away. First class of the day. English. Great! I walked inside and smiled brightly. Scott and Stiles were in here as well. I sat behind Stiles. He was one row behind and to the left of Scott while I was two rows behind to the left of Scott. I pulled out my notebook and pen getting ready to start taking notes or whatever we were gonna do. The final bell rang causing the teacher to stand up and start writing on the board. "As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." Scott looked behind to us. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you…" He turned to face us. "That the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

We all groaned. I looked down and began reading the stupid outline. It was all traditional boring things so I looked up and stared out the window. It was a nice day today. Maybe I'll go shopping or something. The door opened making us all look up to see who entered. It was the principal and a new girl. I perked up. We rarely get new students. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." Allison walked over to the only empty seat which just so happened to be behind Scott. I smiled at her to which she smiled back.

I watched as Scott turned back to give her his pen. I looked at him in confusion. How did he know she would need a pen? Stiles looked back at me in confusion. I just shrugged. "We'll begin with Kafka's _Metamorphosis,_ on page 133." I sighed and opened the stupid book.

Finally! The final bell signaling school was over rang. I walked out with Stiles and Scott. I followed them to Scott's locker. He couldn't take his eyes off the new girl. She was at her locker. When she saw he was looking, she smiled brightly at him. I smirked and walked over to her. "Hey I'm Stasia McCall." I told her. She smiled. "Allison Argent." I nodded. "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia spoke walking up to us. I smiled and leaned against the lockers. "My mom was a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco." Allison replied.

"And you are my new best friend." She told Allison. I giggled. "Well it's nice to see you replacing me Lyds." She smirked. "I'd never replace you Stasia." I nodded. "Mhm." Jackson came up wrapping his arm around Lydia's waist. "Hey Jackson." She said and kissed his lips. I gagged. They pulled away causing me to smirk. "No PDA in school children." Jackson smirked. "You know you want this McCall." He pointed at himself. I laughed. "Yea right! Only in your dreams buddy boy." I patted his arm lightly. Jackson was an ass but we were friends, sort of.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia began leaning against Jackson. "A party?" Allison asked. I nodded. "The hottest party of the year probably. Everyone will be there." I told her. "Friday night. You should come too." Jackson invited her. Allison looked uncomfortable. "Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." I smirked and crossed my arms. "You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson said pulling Lydia closer. "You mean like football?" Allison asked innocently. I giggled. "Football's a joke around here in Beacon." I began. "The sport here is lacrosse." Jackson finished. "We've won state championship for the past three years."

Lydia played with his hair. "Because of a certain team captain." Lydia smiled. I shook my head. "The other players are to blame as well. Some are just as good as Jackson. Like Danny! Danny's just as good." I told them. "Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else…" Jackson said. "Well, I was going to-"Allison began but got cut off by Lydia. "Perfect. You're coming." I giggled and followed them out to the field.

Lydia, Allison and I sat on the bleachers. I waved to Isaac, Scott, and Stiles. Only Isaac and Stiles waved back. Scott seemed a bit preoccupied staring at Allison. I sneaked a peak at her to see her staring at him as well. I smirked. Maybe I should do some matchmaking. Scott went to the goal. I groaned and shook my head. Scott's never played goal in his life. This was going to be a totally embarrassment. "Who is that?" I looked up at Allison's voice. She was looking at Scott. "Him? I'm not sure who he is." Lydia said. "That's Scott McCall. My brother." I told her smiling. "Why?" Lydia asked crossing her legs. "He's in my English class."

I smirked but turned back to watch practice as the whistle blew. However, I stood up seeing Scott holding his head and falling down as the whistle was being blown. Some idiot threw a ball at Scott hitting him in the face knocking him down. I groaned and sat down. "This is so not gonna end well." I said softly. People laughed. "Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" Someone yelled out. I glared. "Hey! Shut up! You'd probably shit yourself if you were in his position!" I yelled at the guy. Stiles' laugh was the loudest after my comment. Scott stood up and got ready. They threw the ball and Scott caught it!

My eyes widened. "Oh my god…oh my god. He caught it!" I yelled. He caught every single ball thrown at him. I cheered the loudest for him. "He seems like he's pretty good." I heard Allison say quietly. I giggled and kept on cheering. "Go Scott!" Jackson skipped to the front of the line. I glared at him. Of course he was gonna act like a jackass now. No one can be a better player than him. Jackson ran and threw the ball. Scott caught it before it could go in the net. "Yes!"I yelled out as Stiles whooped. I was standing up and clapping loudly. "That is my friend!"Stiles yelled. I giggled. Scott threw the ball behind his back to the assistant coach which landed in the net he was holding. My eyes widened in disbelief. How did Scott become so good over night?

Scott jumped into the stream of running water. "I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained to us as we walked through the woods to look for his lost inhaler. I was on Stiles' back because I was not about to get my shoes wet in the water. Stiles followed after Scott and set me down on the other side of the stream. "And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." I looked at him weirdly. "Smell things?" I asked. "Like what?" Stiles finished. "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." He pointed to Stiles and then to me. "And the peppermint chap stick in yours." I frowned and dug in my pocket to pull out the Chap Stick I didn't know I had in my pocket. "I don't even have any mint mojito…" Stiles trailed off as he pulled the gum out of his pocket.

"How do you even know this stuff Scott?" I asked following after him. He shrugged. "So all this started with a bite."Stiles said walking beside me. "What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" I frowned. Could that really be happening to him all because of a bite? "You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Scott stopped and looked back at Stiles. Stiles put his hands on his hips. I crossed my arms waiting to hear what he had to say. "Are you serious?" Scott asked. "Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy." I smirked and shook my head knowing where this was headed. "What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked believing Stiles. "Oh, yeah. It's the absolute worst Scott." I went along with Stiles' plan.

"But only once a month." Scott looked a bit skeptical. "Once a month." Stiles and I nodded. "On the night of the full moon." I said. Stiles and I howled. Scott pushed Stiles and began walking again. I giggled and followed quickly. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." He said in a panic. "You're a werewolf!" I exclaimed giggling a bit. Stiles growled sarcastically causing me to laugh loudly. "Okay, obviously we're kidding." Stiles told him smiling. "But if you see us in shop class trying to melt all the silver we can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon." I nodded and stopped beside Scott looking around.

"No, I could have sworn this was it." He said pointing at the ground. "I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott bent down moving the leaves around. "Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said seriously. I looked around on the ground. "If he did, I hope he left Scott's inhaler. They're like 80 bucks. And we don't have the money to buy another freaking one." I said looking around. Scott grunted in agreement.

Stiles slapped Scott's back looking at something behind us. I frowned and turned around only to have my breath taken away and my heart stop functioning. Behind us stood the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. He walked up to us. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking at me. I blushed a light shade of pink. He looked at the guys. "Huh? This is private property." The mystery man said. I barely paid attention because I was staring at him. "Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles began. "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but…Uh, forget it." Scott finished.

Mystery guy threw Scott's inhaler to him. I frowned and watched the guy turn around walking away. He looked back slightly and stared at me. I blushed a deeper shade of pink and watched him walk away. Wow. I turned back to the guys once the guy was out of sight. "All right, come on. I gotta get to work." Scott told Stiles to which I nodded. "Dude, that was Derek Hale." He began. I walked over. "He's only like a few years older than us." I nodded. "The Hale family died in a fire like 10 years ago I think." I finished for Stiles. "I wonder what he's doing back." Scott thought in curiosity.

Stiles scoffed and shrugged. "Come on." He said and walked back. Scott and I stayed behind and looked to where Derek disappeared to. I frowned but then shrugged softly. "Let's go before you're late for work." I told him and hurried after Stiles.


	2. Wolf Moon (2)

_Derek pushed me up against the wall and trailed soft kisses down my jaw to my collar bone. "You're mine Stasia." He whispered. His voice was deep and husky. It made me shiver. I nodded agreeing with him. "Only yours Derek." I whispered back grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He brushed our lips together._

I shot up panting and sweating. I looked around my room seeing nothing there. I swear it felt like someone was watching me for a second. My alarm clock read 6:37 a.m. so I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

I stood next to Scott as he got ready for the elimination rounds of lacrosse tryouts. I sighed and shuffled on my feet. "Don't worry about anything Scott. You're gonna do amazing." I told him smiling slightly. Stiles ran up to us out of breath. "Scott! Stasia! Wait up." He stopped in front of us. "Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man, can it wait?" Stiles shook his head. "Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone." He began. I sighed. "Stiles, you and your dad had a talk about that." I berated him. He shrugged.

"The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" He exclaimed. "Stiles, I gotta go." Scott said not really paying attention. "Wait, no! Scott!"Stiles tried to stop him. "You're not gonna believe what the animal was!" I frowned and walked up to Stiles. "What was it?" I asked. "It was a wolf." My eyes widened. "No way." I whispered and he nodded.

Stiles ran to the field with the other lacrosse players. I sighed and went and sat beside Allison. The whistle was blown signaling the start of eliminations. I watched as Scott was tackled down after getting the ball. I shook my head. Scott and went up against each other at the next play. Scott immediately took off with the ball once the whistle blew. He dodged players left and right going towards the goal. There were three huge guys coming at him but he somehow flipped over them and threw the ball into the goalie net. My eyes widened. Holy shit. That was freaking fantastic.

I stood up with Allison and cheered. "McCall! Get over here!" Coach Finstock yelled. I couldn't make out their conversation though. "You made first line!" Coach yelled. "Go Scott!" I yelled clapping.

I sighed and looked through books with Stiles. "What are we supposed to be doing Stiles?" I questioned him. "Something's not right with Scott okay? We're gonna look up anything and everything about it." He said not looking away from his computer. I sighed and continued looking.

I jumped as the sound of knocking came from the open door. Stiles opened the door and sighed in relief seeing Scott. "Get in. You gotta see this thing." Stiles closed the door after Scott walked in. "I've been up all night reading. Websites, books. All this information." Scott set his bag beside me. "Don't forget I've been trying to help you all day." I told him looking up from the book I was reading.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott questioned Stiles. "Probably a lot." I told him. "Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Stiles told him sitting in his chair. "Oh is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked sitting beside me. "No it isn't. Just listen to Stiles would you Scotty?" I asked desperately. "They're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." I frowned. Why would they question him? "Before you even ask Scott, yes it was the guy in the woods that we saw." I told him.

"Remember the joke from the other day?" Scott nodded. "Yeah, not a joke anymore." Scott didn't look convinced. "The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked standing up. "Should I?" I nodded. "Probably. But it's a signal. To like others of his pack or others that are around." I told him. "So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them." Stiles said. "A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked. I stood up shaking my head. "Werewolves Scott."

Scott stood up. "Are you two seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." I frowned. "Scott! We saw you on the field today. Those moves were like impossible!" Stiles nodded. "Yeah, so I made a good shot." I scoffed. "No, you made an incredible shot." Stiles said pulling Scott's bag back onto the bed. "I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes." I sighed and rubbed my forehead feeling a headache coming on. "You can't do those things overnight Scott." I said quietly.

"There's the vision and the senses. And don't even think I don't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles said. I frowned and looked at Scott. "You're not using your inhaler?" I didn't know that. Scott shook his head. "I can't think about this now! We'll talk tomorrow." I shook my head and grabbed his phone out of his bag looking for Allison's contact. "Tomorrow? No! The full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?!" I began typing out a text canceling the date. "What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott exclaimed.

"We're trying to help." Stiles said calmly. "You're cursed Scott." I was almost finished the text. "It's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles said leaning back in his chair. "Bloodlust?" I walked over still typing away. "Your urge to kill." I told my brother. "I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." He sighed.

"The change can be caused by anything that raises your pulse." Stiles read out of one of the books we had. "All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does." I nodded in agreement. "What are you doing?" Scott asked me. "I'm canceling the date. I'm telling her that you weren't feeling well so we had to take you to the hospital. I'm also trying to make up some excuse why you won't talk to her for a while." I told him not looking up. "No, give it to me!" Scott yelled out and pushed me against the wall harshly.

The air was knocked out of my lungs. I dropped the phone. I stared up at Scott in fear as he had a fist raised ready to hit me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. He knocked Stiles' chair over letting go of me. He looked at me guiltily. I could only stare in fear. "I'm sorry. I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry." Scott picked his stuff up and walked out. We watched him leave in silence. Stiles walked over to me. "Are you okay?" He whispered. I nodded slowly. He picked up his chair. My eyes widened like his seeing the three claw marks on the back of his chair.

I walked into Lydia's house to get ready with her. I always kept some clothes here in case I need them. I rang the bell and waited. Lydia opened the door and smiled letting me in. "Thanks for letting me get ready over here." I told her. She nodded. "You know where your things are. I have to finish last minute touches." She said walking off. I walked up to the spare room where I kept my things and began getting ready. I only had a few minutes before people started showing up.

I walk downstairs after I was finished and looked around at the crowded house. There were more people than I expected. I walked outside grabbing something to drink. I looked around and smirked seeing Derek Hale standing in the shadows looking around. I walked around the pool to stand next to him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Stalking is a federal offense Mr. Hale." I told him smirking.

"What do you want?" He asked looking away from me. "Well, why are they questioning you for the murder of that girl they found a few days ago?" He glared down at me. "That's none of your business." I shrugged. "Okay. Then why are you following my brother?" I asked nonchalantly. "I'm making sure he doesn't hurt anyone. Like he did to you today." He said looking down at me at the last part. I frowned and looked down staring at my shoes. "It was an accident." I whispered. He scoffed but turned stiff. I looked up and turned to what he was staring at. I frowned seeing my brother with Allison.

"God I need to get drunk." I whispered and turned back to Derek but he was no longer there. I sighed. "Of course." I walked back inside and began downing drinks like my life depended on it.

It was barely half an hour when Stiles ran up to me. "We have to go find Scott! He ran out. He was changing!" I shrugged. "S-so?" I asked, my words slurring. He groaned and pulled me outside. I was a bit slow so when I reached outside, he was gone along with my brother. I groaned and tripped over my feet a bit. Someone caught me. I followed the trail of the arm that was connected to the hand that was holding me. My eyes connected with the green eyes of a certain Hale.

I smirked drunk out of my mind. "Allison." He said before I could talk. I looked over seeing Allison. "ALLY!" I squealed and jumped onto her. I hugged her. "Oh my baby brother loves you so much!" I giggled and turned to Derek. "And you! Mr. Sexy Green Eyes. I just wanna jump your bones. God! How can you be so damn sexy?" I asked squinting my eyes trying to get my vision to go back to normal. Next thing I saw was only darkness.

~Derek's Point of View~

I caught Stasia before she could fall onto the ground as she passed out. I sighed and looked up at Allison. "I'm a friend of Scott's and Stasia's. My name's Derek. He asked me to drive you both home." I told her. She nodded slowly. "O-okay."

We walked over to my car. I gently set Stasia in the passenger seat and buckled her up. Allison got into the backseat while I slid into the driver seat. I started my car and started driving. The only sound was happened when Allison gave me directions.

I stopped in front of her house. She got out and muttered a thank you. I nodded and sped off to Stasia's house. What is up with this girl? I couldn't get her out of my mind since the day I saw her in the woods. What was so damn special about this girl that had me dreaming about he at night and smelling her scent wherever I went?

I heard her moan and shuffle around trying to get comfortable in her sleep. I stopped at a red light and stared at her. There was no denying that she was beautiful. I sighed and turned back to drive the rest of the way to her house. I parked and got out. There was only one heart beat in the house. I guess it was her mother. I went to the passenger side and picked Stasia up gently. I walked to the front door and rang the door bell once. The door opened a minute later to a woman in her bath robe. "Hi. I'm just returning Stasia home. She got way too drunk way too fast at the party. I didn't want her to do something she may regret or anything so I brought her back home." I told the woman.

She sighed. "Thank you so much. Would you mind putting her in bed?" She asked me. I shook my head and walked inside after she opened the door up wider for me to enter. "It's the last door on the right." She muttered. I walked upstairs and entered the bedroom of Stasia McCall. I set her on her bed gently and took of her shoes. I put them on the floor and placed a blanket over her body.

I walked out and said goodbye to Mrs. McCall. I got in my car and drove to the beginning of the road that led to my house. I got out grabbing the jacket Allison left in my car and ran into the woods to wait for Scott.

~Stasia's Point of View~

I groaned waking up. I shut my eyes tightly trying to block out the light. I opened my eyes slowly and rolled out of bed. It was 17 minutes after noon. I sighed and walked downstairs. I opened the medicine cabinet and took out aspirin. I got a glass of water and took the pills. Being hung-over is so not the best thing. I sighed and grabbed the open box of fruit loops and walked up to my room.

I laid in bed and looked around for my phone. I groaned out not seeing it. "Damn it!"I yelled. I must have left it at Lydia's. I waited for my mom to yell at me for language or Scott to come rushing in asking what was wrong but neither happened. I must be alone in the house.

Knocking at the front door broke the silence I was sitting in. I sighed loudly and got up. I walked downstairs and opened the front door. There stood Derek freaking Hale in front of my house. I stared up at him. "Uh…hi." I said to him wondering what he wanted. He held my phone out. I sighed in relief and took it gently. "Thanks. But…how did you know I was missing it?"I asked. He shrugged. "You left it in my car last night." My eyes widened. "What? You took me home?" I asked in shock. He nodded with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Thanks. Um…did I…I mean, did I do or say anything at all last night? I don't really remember what happened." I said looking down embarrassed. I looked up at him to see a smirk on his face. "Well, you called me Mr. Sexy Green Eyes. You said that you wanted to jump my bones and, oh, that it was impossible for me to be this sexy." I blushed a deep red. I hid my face in my hands. "Oh, my god." I was so embarrassed. "I cannot believe I said that."

He laughed. He actually laughed at me! I looked up and smiled a bit. His laugh was nice. His face didn't look so stiff. He actually looked relaxed for once since I met him. He stared at me smiling. "By the way, I think you're sexy as well." He said walking away. I stared at him open mouthed blushing hard. He did not just say that and then walk away! I watched him open his door and wink at me. I blushed probably redder than a tomato. He got in and drove off. I just stared after him in complete shock.


	3. Second Chance at First Line

I stared down at my phone and sighed. I bit my bottom lip in nervousness. Upon getting my phone back, I found a new number programmed into it. Derek Hale decided to grace me with his number. I think he thought it would be hilarious to put his contact as _Mr. Sexy Green Eyes._ He is never gonna let it go. Anyway, I was debating whether or not to text him since I was only sitting on the bleachers waiting for lacrosse practice to begin.

I shook my head and put my phone away once the whistle blew. "Let's go! One on one from the top!" Coach yelled out. "Jackson! Take a long stick today." Jackson threw his stick down and picked up the longer one. He ran off to the middle of the field. He blocked every person trying to get past him. "Greenburg take a lap!" Coach blew his whistle. "Faster Greenburg!" It was Scott's turn next. Scott ran and got picked up and thrown down once he reached Jackson. I groaned. Jackson just had to be a douche. "Hey McCall! My grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than the…lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach asked bending down to look at Scott.

"Yes Coach!" Scott yelled. "Then do it again!" He yelled in Scott's ear. "McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach walked back down the field. Scott got back into position. He ran and tackled Jackson down. Jackson was on the ground holding his shoulder in pain. Scott, however, was holding his head when he fell down to the ground. My eyes widened as I stood up. I ran down to Scott just as Stiles did. "I can't control it guys. Something's happening." Scott said. I looked down into his face to see his eyes a golden yellow and had fangs. "What?! Right here? Right now?" Stiles asked panicking. We picked him up and ran him inside the locker room.

"Here we go." Stiles said as we let Scott go once we were got inside. Scott was breathing heavily. I was in such a panic. "Scotty, you okay?" I asked leaning down with Stiles. Scott looked up at us. "Get away from me!" He started coming after us. I screamed and pulled Stiles back since he was still on the floor. He got up and pulled me behind lockers with him. We looked up to see Scott crouching up on the top of the lockers. I screamed again and we started running. Scott was roaring and chasing us. I had tears falling down my cheeks. I was freaking terrified here!

Stiles led us to the door to the exit. He pulled off the fire extinguisher and sprayed Scott with it. I immediately ran out of the locker room and back outside. I have never been afraid of my brother ever. But I am deathly afraid now. I ran out to the field to grab my things that I left behind but they weren't there. I panicked. "Shit, shit, shit! Mom's gonna kill me again." I murmured. I screamed and jumped turning around when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I stared up at Derek. My heart felt like it was gonna beat out of my chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. I shook my head and let the tears fall. I fell into his arms and cried into his chest. I didn't care who he was at that moment. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me either. He stroked my hair and I swear that I felt him kiss the top of my head. We stayed in our embrace until I was reduced to sniffling. "What happened Stasia?" Derek whispered.

I felt more tears fall down my cheeks. "Sc-Scott almost killed us. He changed and he chased us."I told him quietly. I heard him sigh and pull me closer into his chest. "You're okay. It's gonna be okay." He whispered into my hair.

Derek was the one who took my things. He ended up taking me home as well. I sat on my bed doing chemistry homework. There was a knock on my door to which I ignored. I heard someone try to open it but I locked it because I didn't want to face Scott or mom just yet. "Stasia please let me in. I'm sorry about what happened today." It was Scott apologizing for the umpteenth time tonight.

My phone vibrated so I looked at it to see a text message from Stiles telling me to Skype him. I sighed loudly and opened up Skype on my computer. I pressed on his contact and waited for him to answer. He immediately did. "Yo McCall." He said holding onto a toy gun. "What do you want Stiles? I have homework to finish." I told him playing with my pencil. He groaned. "Just accept Scott's apology already. He feels miserable." I shook my head. "I'm not ready. He tried to kill us Stiles. I shouldn't have to admit that I'm afraid of my little brother like this." I told him quietly. He sighed loudly. "Just think about it Stasia. He didn't mean to do that to us. He wasn't in control." I nodded and ended the video chat. I closed my computer and started on my homework again.

I screamed hearing a loud bang. I quickly got off my bed and put a chair under the handle of my door in case Scott wolfed out again. I walked backwards until I hit the wall. I slid down it feeling tears prickling my eyes. I shouldn't be this freaking scared! I should be trying to help Scott.

I hugged my legs to my chest to try to stop my hands from shaking. I jumped and squeaked feeling hands on me. I looked up and saw Derek Hale in my room. I frowned and watched him sit next to me. "You're scared." I shrugged and looked down. "It freaked me out. I've never had someone try to kill me before. I'm not used to it." He grabbed my hand and interlocked out fingers together. I looked up at him to see he was already staring at me. "Are you afraid of me?" He whispered. I stared into his eyes and shook my head slightly.

"Honestly…" I took a deep breath. "I feel safe with you. I feel like you wouldn't let anything hurt me." I confessed to him. His lips quirked up a bit into a small smile. "I'd never hurt you. Or let anyone else hurt you for that matter." I smiled slightly and blushed. I looked down at our hands. "Thanks for your number by the way. But you are never gonna let me live that name down will you?" I asked looking up at him. He chuckled and shook his head. "Never." His thumb rubbed across my knuckles in a soothing manner.

I laid my head against his shoulder and smiled. He leaned his head on top of mine and let out a deep breath.

I glared out the window as I drove to the police department. My idiot brother and his idiot best friend got Derek arrested. They went out to Derek's house and got him freaking arrested! I parked and got out walking into the building. I smiled at the woman at the front desk. "Hey. I know you can't allow visitors to the people in the jail cells but please let me see someone. He's my boyfriend and I need to let him know that I am doing whatever legal proceedings I can to help him." I begged. "Stasia…"She sighed and nodded. "Be quick or else." She told me with a stern face. I nodded and walked to the back where the cells were quickly.

Derek was in the cell all the way at the end on the left. I sighed and leaned against the bars. Derek looked up and stood up when he saw me. He walked over to the bars and stood in front of me. "What are you doing here Stasia?" I smiled slightly. "I came to see you. Because of my stupid brother and his stupid friend, you're in here." I let my smile drop and played with the flaking off paint on the bars. His hands came on top of mine stopping my movements. I looked up at him. "It's not your fault. It's theirs. And I'm seriously considering killing them both."

I giggled and nodded. "I'd let you do it too. I don't understand why they would accuse you of killing someone."I looked up at him in curiosity. "You wouldn't kill someone would you?" He shook his head and leaned his head against the bars. "That girl was my sister. Her name was Laura. I came to find her because she was missing. When I got here I only found her in half like that. I needed to bury her body. I wasn't about to just leave her out there like that." He explained. I squeezed his hand lightly. "It's gonna be okay. I'll do whatever I can to get you out of here Derek. Then we can teach Scott and Stiles a lesson." He smirked. "Together?" He asked flirtatiously. I blushed and nodded.

My alarm went off on my phone telling me that the lacrosse game would start in half an hour. I sighed and turned it off. "I have to go. The game is gonna start soon. I'll keep an eye on Scott and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone or himself." He nodded. I pulled away from the bars only to be pulled back gently by Derek. I looked up at him confused. "What?" He leaned down and pulled me closer to the bars. He placed his lips on my forehead softly. "Be careful." He whispered. I blushed darkly and nodded.

He let me go slowly. I walked out of the room and then out of the building. I've realized that I only blush really hard around him. I got into my mom's car and drove home. I had to pick mom up and then head to school. I honked the horn when I pulled into the driveway. Mom came out locking the door and sat in the passenger side. "Where were you?" She asked as soon as she buckled up. "Just visiting a friend." I smiled slightly and backed up into the street and drove towards school.

I parked and got out with mom. We practically ran to the field and got seats. We sat on the bottom bench together. I pulled my coat tighter around my body. A few minutes later, the ref blew the whistle and the guys from both teams ran out on the field taking their positions. Papa Stilinski came and sat down next to mom. I smiled and waved at him.

The game began and immediately it started off bad. No one would pass to an open Scott. The ball was left on the ground. Both Jackson and Scott ran to it but of course Jackson pushed Scott onto the ground and got the ball. He scored a goal and everyone screamed for him. I sighed and shook my head. Scott looked at the crowd and his eyes narrowed. I turned and groaned seeing Allison helping Lydia hold a 'We luv u Jackson' sign. This was gonna cause some damage.

They got ready to play again. Scott was bent over. I ran down to sit next to Stiles. "He's probably already changed. What are we gonna do if he goes all wolfy?" I exclaimed quietly looking at Scott. Stiles shrugged and held onto his glove tighter. Once the whistle blew, Scott ran for the ball. He jumped over players from the other team and ran. He dodged each and every player after him. He threw the ball and it landed inside the net scoring us a point. I screamed and jumped up along with Stiles clapping loudly. "Yes!"

"To McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach yelled out. Stiles was right behind him screaming it as well. I giggled and cheered. A new play began. Scott was in front of one of the other team's players who had the ball. Suddenly, the guy threw the ball to Scott willingly. My eyes widened. "Oh my god! Go Scott!" I screamed and clapped as he ran. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked Stiles and I. I nodded. "Yes, I believe so, Coach." Stiles said chewing on his glove. Scott ran dodging people and threw the ball. It went straight through the goalie's net going into the goal net. I screamed loudly and jumped up and down. "That's my brother!" I yelled out excitedly.

Another play began and Scott got to the ball. He was heading towards the goal when he just stopped. He was getting surrounded as well. I stood up with Stiles. "No, no, no." I whispered. Only a few seconds were left in the game. Scott threw the ball as soon as the opposing players ran at him. He scored the winning goal. "Yes! Yes! Oh my god!" Stiles yelled holding his hands up. I giggled and clapped loudly. "Woohoo! Go Scott!" I hugged Stiles. "We won!" He laughed and hugged back.

People ran out onto the field. But I stayed with Stiles. He sat on the bench. I smiled. "Well this was amazing." He nodded. "And a bit terrifying." I nodded in agreement. We looked behind us to see Stiles' dad on the phone. It looked pretty important. "Dad, what's wrong?" His dad held his hand up.

Stiles and I ran into the school and straight to the locker room to tell Scott the news. We ran in but Stiles stopped causing me to bump into him. "What the he-" I cut myself off once I saw Scott and Allison kissing. I smirked and crossed my arms. They pulled away after a few seconds. "I gotta get back to my dad." Allison said pointing. She kissed him once more and walked away. She blushed when she saw us. "Hi, Stiles. Stasia." She waved slightly. I smirked. "Hey Allison."

She walked out and we walked over to Scott. Scott was all smiles. "I kissed her." He said. I giggled. "We saw." Stiles said nodding. "She kissed me." Scott said still smiling widely. "We saw that too." I told him nodding. "It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked Scott. I scoffed and looked up at Stiles. "How would you know? You've never kissed someone before." He scoffed. "Yes I have." I giggled. "Who?" He shrugged. But before he could answer Scott spoke. "I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

I smiled and nodded. "We'll talk later then." Stiles said and patted Scott's chest. He turned to walk away but Scott pulled him back. "What?" Scott asked confused. Stiles sighed. "The uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Scott nodded slightly. "And?" I smiled since I considered this news good. "Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Scott's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?" I shook my head. "And here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name wa-"Stiles began but I cut him off. "Laura Hale."

They both looked at me. I shrugged. "Laura is Derek's sister. I knew Derek wasn't a killer. He told me when I visited him before the game." Scott's eyes widened even more if that's possible. "You did what?!" I smirked. "I visited Derek in the jail because you idiots got him arrested for nothing!" I hit them both on the back of their heads. "Idiots." I breathed out and walked out of the locker room to go to the car to head home after this weird ass day.

I opened my bedroom door and walked inside letting out a sigh. I closed it and turned around turning on the light. I almost screamed seeing Derek reclining on my bed. "What the hell Derek? You scared me!" I set my things down by my desk and walked over. He sat up and scooted over. He patted the empty space next to him. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat next to him. "What's up?" I asked getting comfortable.

He stared down at his hands. "How do you feel about me?" He asked suddenly. I looked up at him and took a breath. I looked down at my hands. "Well…when I first saw you…it felt like you literally knocked the breath out of me. I was mesmerized by you if I'm being honest. And when you're around…I feel safe and happy." I looked up at him. "It's like I feel empty when you're gone. But when you're near, I feel complete. I even dreamed about you." I said letting out a little breathy laugh. "And I know that I should probably be scared of you since you seem really dangerous but I'm not." I finished.

He stared down at me with various emotions in his eyes. "I felt the same way seeing you for the first time. I don't show emotions and I'm a little rough around the edges. When I'm around you though, I feel like I can be myself. I like making you laugh and smile. I know that I'm the only person to ever make you blush like crazy. I want to protect you all the time. When I leave from seeing you, I want to immediately come back because I miss your presence." He confessed never once breaking eye contact.

I took a sharp intake of breath. My heart rate picked up the more he talked. He slowly reached up and placed his hand on my cheek caressing it. I leaned into his hand slightly. We just stared at each other until he leaned down slowly. Was he going to kiss me? I really wanted him to kiss me. His hand trailed to the back of my neck pulling me closer gently. His lips brushed against mine lightly. I leaned up and pressed our lips together more. My hands were placed on his chest as we kissed.

He pulled away slightly. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I opened my eyes to stare at him. "Wow." I whispered. He smirked slightly and nodded. "Wow indeed." I smiled and pressed our lips together in a short kiss that was filled with passion. We pulled away. He stroked my cheek softly. "Do you wanna go out?" He asked once I opened my eyes. I nodded. "Absolutely." He smiled and nodded. "I'll pick you up Thursday night okay?" I nodded. He stood up and turned to me. He leaned down placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Goodnight Stasia." I smiled. "Goodnight Derek." He crawled out of my window and turned back to wink at me. I giggled and waved slightly. He disappeared and I laid back on my bed. I sighed happily and squealed. I have a date with Derek Hale!


	4. Pack Mentality (1)

I walked into the school building beside Scott and Stiles. Scott had this weird but very vivid dream about killing Allison last night. "So you killed her?" Stiles asked shrugging. "I don't know. I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott told us. "Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently." Stiles said. I made a disgusted face. "Ew Stiles. Never say that again." I said shivering from disgust. "A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again." I nodded in agreement with Scott.

Stiles nodded. "Noted. Let me take a guess here." Scott shook his head. "No, I know. You both think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." Stiles said. I looked over at them and nodded. "Actually, that's totally it." Stiles looked at me like why did I say that. "Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right?" Stiles told Scott trying to reassure him. "Yeah, but don't call me or anything okay? I have a date of my own that I _will not_ let you two ruin." I told them holding my history book closer. They looked at me shocked. "You have a date?" I nodded. "With who?!" Scott exclaimed. I smirked. "No one you should know about just yet." They gaped at me.

Stiles turned back to Scott. "Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take." My face lit up with an idea. I turned to them. "Yeah, not a class, but a teacher." Scott and I said at the same time. "Who, Derek?" Stiles yelled out in shock. Stiles hit Scott on the back of the head. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, which was uncalled for since he is completely innocent." I told them not noticing the looks they were giving me. "Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." I sighed. "It'll be okay Scotty." I told him placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "How real though?" Stiles asked. "Like it actually happened." We walked outside but stopped seeing a bus with its door broken off slightly and blood all over. "I think it did actually happen." I said quietly.

I rushed after Scott and Stiles. Scott freaked out over Allison. "She's probably fine." Stiles said. "She's not answering my texts." Scott said worriedly. I sighed. "Maybe she's busy or her phone died." I told him shrugging. "Or it could just be a coincidence, all right?" Stiles tried. "Yeah, a seriously amazing coincidence there." I said under my breath.

"Just help me find her guys, okay?" Scott asked us. I shared a look with Stiles but we both nodded anyway. We looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen. Scott threw his head against a locker. He yelled and punched the locker door. It broke off and was just hanging on by a single screw. My eyes widened and I ran over to Scott. He walked backwards and turned down a hall. I ran after him but stopped short seeing him helping Allison pick her things up.

I sighed out in relief and leaned back against the wall to take a breath. "Attention students. This is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you." Everyone groaned out. I took my phone out and pulled up a new text message.

 **TO: MR. SEXY GREEN EYES**

 **I can't wait to see you tomorrow :)**

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked to my first class. My phone vibrated so I took it out. I smiled brightly at the text.

 **FROM: MR. SEXY GREEN EYES**

 **I can't either beautiful ;)**

I sat beside Scott in chemistry. Stiles was behind Scott. Scott turned around to face Stiles. I was copying notes from the board but still paid attention to the guys. "Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott whispered. "Could have been animal blood." Stiles whispered back. I nodded looking up. "Maybe you caught a rabbit or something." I whispered to them. "And did what?" Scott asked stupidly. "Ate it idiot." I whispered turning back to my notes. "Raw?" Stiles looked at him incredulously. "No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." Stiles told him.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Mr. Harris said with his hands on his hips. I snickered. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Stiles shook his head. "No." Mr. Harris pointed at them to move. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." So then I was left alone while Stiles moved a seat over but Scott went to the front. I pouted a bit.

I raised my hand. "Yes, Ms. McCall?" Mr. Harris sighed. "I think the separation anxiety is getting to me sir." I said pretending to have trouble breathing. People snickered around me. I smirked slightly as Mr. Harris glared. "Hey, I think they found something." The girl beside Scott exclaimed getting up to look out the window. I jumped up and ran to the window to look. The ambulance people were wheeling out a body on a stretcher. Suddenly, the man jumped up screaming. I jumped scared when he jumped. I thought he was dead but I guess not.

I walked over to Scott and Stiles quickly. "This is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles said. I looked at him like he was insane. "Really Stiles?" I asked a little out of breath. "Guys…" Scott said looking at us. "I did that." I bit my lip nervously and looked back out the window.

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles said sitting down in a chair at lunch. I sat next to him. "Then it wasn't a dream." Scott told him. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what." I bit into my apple. "What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" I scoffed. "Cause it's Derek." I said it like it was obvious. "Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

I sighed. "Scott, we don't know that." He looked at me with wide eyes. "I don't not know it though." He looked down for a second. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." I shook my head rapidly. "No, you're absolutely not canceling. She'll never give you another chance." I told him sitting up straighter. Stiles nodded in agreement. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Stiles said playing with his orange.

We looked up as Lydia set her tray down and sat beside Scott across from me. I smiled at her. "Hey Lyds." She smiled at me. "Figure what out?" She asked. I shrugged. "Homework. I'm probably going to have to help them both." She smirked and nodded. Stiles leaned towards us. "Why is she sitting with us?" I shrugged. Allison came over and sat next to Scott. Danny sat next to me. "Hey Danny." I smiled at him to which he returned.

"Get up." Jackson told the poor kid sitting at the end of our table. "How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The kid asked looking up. "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." I laughed but tried to cover it up with a cough. Jackson sat on the seat once the kid moved. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny began. "I heard mountain lion." Jackson said stupidly. "A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia stated matter-of-factly. I smirked since she was showing her smart side. But once Jackson shot her a look she dumbed it down. "Isn't it?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes it is Lyds." I told her.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." I glared at Jackson. "Don't be an ass about it Jackson. The guy could die. You're being a heartless jackass like usual." He glared at me. "Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles said and held his phone out for us to see.

"The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." The news reporter said. "We know that guy." I said. Scott nodded. "You do?" Allison asked. "Yeah, when we used to take the bus back when we lived with our dad." Scott said. "He was the driver." I told them.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" I choked on my water. Scott and Allison looked at Lydia. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" I smirked and crossed my arms waiting to see how Scott would get them out of that. "Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison said looking at Scott.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the five of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia said looking at Jackson. "Hanging out?" Scott asked looking at Allison. "Five of us?" I asked her. She nodded. "Scott, Allison, me, Jackson, and you silly." I shook my head. "Can't. I have a date of my own tomorrow night." I said smiling. She smirked. "Details Stasia. Who is it? Is he hot? Does he go here? What's his name?" She let out all in one breath.

"Yes, he is so hot. He's like absolutely gorgeous. He is actually a few years older than us. I will not disclose his name because Scott and Stiles would have heart attacks." I told her playing with my salad. "It sounds like fun." Allison said looking back at Lydia. "You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson held up Lydia's fork. I smirked and held up my hand. "I volunteer as tribute." Danny choked out a laugh.

Lydia gasped. "How about bowling? You love to bowl." Jackson nodded. "Yeah, with actual competition." Allison leaned forward. "How do you know we're not actual competition?" I smirked and opened my mouth to talk about how bad Scott is but Stiles hit my arm. "You can bowl right?" Allison turned to Scott. "Sort of." Jackson moved things out of his way to look at Scott. "Is it sort of, or yes?" Scott leaned forward. "Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

Stiles and I were behind Scott. "You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles and I said at the same time. "I know! I'm such an idiot." I smirked. "You got that right." They looked at me with a look that said shut up. "It was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase." I giggled watching Stiles and Scott go crazy over this.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." I glared at Stiles as we walked. "Seriously Stiles? Are you my gay best friend now then?" He choked on his spit. "How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott said ignoring us. "I don't think Danny likes me very much." I nodded. "I wouldn't either. You can be a bit much sometimes." I told him truthfully.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out." Scott continued. "Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked. "I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now…"Scott looked at his phone. "Now I'm gonna be late for work." Scott ran out the school doors to go to work. "Wait, Scott, you didn't…Am I attractive to gay guy…you didn't answer my question." He exclaimed going quiet at the end. I giggled and he turned to me. "Do you think I'm attractive to gay guys?" I nodded. "Sure Stiles. Would you want me to find a gay guy for you to take on a date?" I asked giggling. He scoffed and pushed me gently. He turned back to head to his locker. I smiled and followed him since he was my ride home.

Scott and I walked into the hospital. I carried Chinese takeout for mom. Scott wanted to try to get the car keys from her. I knew it wasn't going to work though. I smiled and skipped over to the desk where mom was leaning over. "Are my beautiful, talented, and wonderful children bringing me dinner?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes ma'am." I set it on the counter. "Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight." Scott said smiling. "You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving little con artist ever. You are so not getting the car tomorrow night." She crossed her arms.

I giggled. "Mom." Scott said. "What? There's a curfew, no car." She smirked and took the bag. "But I will take this." She said happily. "Love you guys." She said walking away smiling. I smiled. "Love you, too."We said at the same time. We turned to walk out but Scott stopped. I frowned at him. "What is it?" I asked. He turned around staring down the hallway. "Stay here please." I nodded and watched him walk down the hallway and enter a room. My eyes widened. "What the hell is he doing?" I asked myself.

I waited out in the lobby for him. Scott ran out of the room and pulled me outside with him. I yelled at him to tell me what happened but he didn't listen.

"Where are we going?" I asked Scott. He dragged me around after we left the hospital. We're in the woods walking around now. "Just stay behind me the entire time okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Fine." I said walking behind him. We walked up to an abandoned house. It was burned down though. I frowned and looked at him in awe. Scott stopped which made me stop. "I know you can hear me. I need your help."Scott said in a calm voice. I stared at him in confusion. "Who are you talking to Scott?" He ignored me and walked up on the porch. I followed him. I just managed to step onto the actual porch when the door opened. Derek walked out closing the door behind him.

I smiled brightly at him. He looked amazing. Our eyes connected for a moment before he turned to Scott. "Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters." My eyes widened. "Hunters? What hunters?" I asked in a panic. "I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." Scott continued ignoring me.

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked. "Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked raising his voice. "No."Derek stated bluntly. "Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked quietly. "Yes." I stared at Derek. "Could I kill someone?" Derek looked at me for a second. "Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked scared. "Probably." I groaned. This just keeps getting better and better. Scott leaned against a post. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek told him standing by him. I watched them. "What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you." I walked over to them. "That's it?" I asked. "Just go back?" Scott asked looking at Derek. "Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott said. "No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." I frowned. He was talking about Allison. Scott sighed and pushed away from the post and walked down the steps. I didn't follow him though. He turned back to me. "Let's go Stasia." I sighed and shook my head. "I'm gonna catch a ride with Derek." I told him. He looked at me in shock. "Just go Scott. Get Stiles to help you with the bus thing." He sighed but nodded and ran away. I turned to face Derek who was smirking at me.

I blushed. "What?" He shook his head and walked closer to me. He took his hands out of his pockets and grabbed mine. He interlaced out fingers together. "How was your day?" He asked quietly. I shrugged. "Normal, I guess. Scott's going on a date tomorrow night too but now it's like a group date with people he hates." I giggled. He smiled and backed me up against the wall. "What do you wanna do on our date tomorrow night?" He asked smiling slightly.

I thought about it. "Hmm…I kinda wanna go bowling. How about you?" I asked smiling. He nodded. "Sure. Let's go bowling." I smirked. "Just know that I will wipe the floor with your ass." I told him. He laughed and leaned down pressing his lips to mine gently.


	5. Pack Mentality (2)

I got dressed for my date with Derek. I was a little nervous about it though. A knock on the door jolted me out of my thoughts. I ran downstairs grabbing my purse off the couch. I opened the door and smiled at Derek. "Hey." I sighed out. He smiled and looked me up and down. I blushed. "Hi. Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and walked out closing and locking the door. We walked over to his car and he opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and slipped in. He walked to his side and got in. We buckled up and he started driving.

"I hope you don't mind but I need to stop for gas." He said looking at me when we pulled up to a red light. I shook my head. "It's fine." I told him smiling. His right hand grabbed my left one and intertwined our fingers. If possible, I felt my smile widen. He chuckled and started driving again once the light turned green. He drove up into a gas station. I got out and walked over to him as he was putting the nozzle into the tank. "Want anything?" I asked him. He shook his head smiling at me. "No thanks." I smiled and walked inside the gas station. I went to the drinks and grabbed a pink lemonade and walked to the cash register. I paid for my drink and walked out. I frowned seeing two cars surrounding Derek's car.

I walked over and saw Chris Argent, Allison's dad wiping Derek's windshield with those wiper things. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" I glared at him as he looked at us. Derek was stiff. So I grabbed his hand interlocking our fingers. He calmed down a bit. Chris nodded. "There we go." He put the wiper down. "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" He started to walk away. "You forgot to check the oil." Derek said. I looked up at him in shock. I hit his arm lightly mentally asking what the hell he was doing.

Chris stopped and turned back smiling. "Check the man's oil." He said. One of the guys went up to the driver side window looking in and suddenly smashed it with a gun. I screamed putting a hand over my mouth in shock. "Look's good to me." The guy said walking back. "Drive safely. Oh, and I'll make sure to keep this a secret for you Stasia." He said smirking at me. I glared at him and flipped him off as he got back in his car. They drove off leaving us alone.

I sighed and turned to Derek. "You okay?" I asked quietly. He sighed and nodded. He squeezed my hand gently. "Yeah, you?" I nodded and then looked at his car. "I really love your car. They totally need to pay for ruining your window." I told him looking at the car. He shrugged and opened my door for me. I got in and he walked to his side. He opened the door and wiped the glass off the seat. He got in and started the car. "We don't have to go bowling if you don't want to. We can do something else." I told him turning to face him. He smiled and shook his head. "Let's go bowling. I won't let them ruin this for us."

I smiled and leaned over the console to kiss his cheek softly. "You're amazing." I sat back down and buckled up as he drove off to the bowling alley.

I giggled slipping the bowling shoes on. Derek stood in front of me and pulled me up gently. "Ladies first." He said gesturing for me to go. I smiled and curtsied slightly. "Why thank you." I said and walked to grab the ball I was using. I went up and just went for it. I, of course, got a strike. I smirked and turned to face Derek. He chuckled and walked up holding his ball. "I guess I don't need to help you then." I giggled and shook my head. "I told you that I would wipe the floor with you."

He smirked. "We'll see." He took his shot scoring a strike as well. He jogged up to me and picked me up spinning me around gently. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my exposed neck gently and set me down. I was blushing madly. He laughed and gestured for me to go. We went back and forth until the game ended. "Booyah!" I yelled holding my hands up in victory. "I told you I would win." I told him walking up to him smirking. He was sitting on the bench smirking at me. Once I got to him he placed his hands on my hips. "You did tell me that. So what does the winner want as their prize?" He asked flirtatiously.

I placed a finger on my chin pretending to think about it. I looked down at him and leaned down. "I want a kiss." I whispered and then pressed my lips onto his. He pulled me down making me straddle him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck playing with his hair. The small kiss we began with turned into a heated make-out session. We pulled away hearing a cough. We looked up and my eyes widened seeing Allison and Lydia. I blushed and stood up straightening my outfit out. "So, this is your mystery date?" Lydia asked smirking at Derek.

Derek placed his hands on my hips from behind. I blushed leaning back into him. I nodded. "Um… Derek this is Lydia and Allision. Guys, this is Derek." I told them. Allison was smiling. "Hi." They said and Derek just nodded. "So!" I said clapping my hands. "Now that this awkward moment is over, we should go." I grabbed Derek's hand and walked over to the counter to grab our shoes. Once out of Allison and Lydia's eyesight, I let out a breath I was holding. "Oh, my god. What if Allison tells Scott? Or what if Scott sees us?" I asked looking up at him.

He shrugged. "Derek…Scott will literally kill you if he sees you anywhere near me like this. I really don't want anything to happen to you." I told him placing my hands on his chest. He smiled and squeezed my hips lightly. "Don't worry. If we are caught, Scott won't hurt me. He can't. I'm more powerful than him Stasia. Have a little faith." I smiled and nodded. We got our shoes and went and took the bowling shoes off to put ours on.

Once we were done, he grabbed my hand and walked us outside to his car. He opened my door like a gentleman and helped me in. I buckled up as he got in and turned the car on. He drove out of the parking lot and onto the road heading towards my house. He tangled our fingers together rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

He parked the car in my driveway and turned it off. He turned to me. "Can I come up later tonight?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I'll leave my window open for you." He smiled and nodded. I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. I got out and jogged up to the front door unlocking it. I turned back to see Derek watching me. I smiled and waved walking inside and closing the door. I just stood there smiling my ass off. That was the perfect date in the world. I walked over to the couch putting my purse down and taking off my shoes. I sighed and sat down. Just about 15 minutes later, my eyes widened hearing screaming from upstairs. I quickly ran up and into Scott's room. I turned the light on to see mom wielding a bat and Stiles on Scott's bed.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Mom asked. I sighed in relief leaning against the door. "What am I doing? God, do any of you even play baseball?" Stiles yelled trying to calm down. I smiled and shook my head. "No, none of us do. Mom got us each one in case of someone coming into the house while she's out." I said to him. Scott came in and looked around confused. "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Mom asked.

I walked up next to her. "But we lock the door." I told her innocently. "He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott said. Mom sighed. "Yeah, exactly. And, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?" Scott and Stiles shook their heads. "No." I sighed and held my hands up. "I got back from my date like twenty-five minutes ago so you can't say anything about me since the curfew doesn't start until now which was twenty-five minutes after I got inside the house." They all looked at me. I smiled and shrugged.

"All right then. Well, you know what?" She threw the bat onto Scott's bed. "That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so goodnight." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Night momma." Scott nodded. "Goodnight." She walked out and I sat on the bed next to Stiles. Scott sat in his desk chair. "My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds." Scott looked at him confused. "Succumbed?"

"Scott…he's dead." I whispered to him. Scott looked confused and scared. I frowned and stood up. "Goodnight." I whispered and walked out to my room. I changed into pajamas and opened my window for Derek. I laid on my bed and sighed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to a nightmare filled sleep.


	6. Magic Bullet

I sighed and hung up. I have called Derek quite a few times and he hasn't answered. It's causing me to worry because he always answers on the first ring of the first call. I decided to just get on with the day and call him after school.

I picked up my bag and walked downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen holding a mug of coffee with her eyes half open. I smiled and set my bag on the counter. "Hey. Why are you even up? You had a really late night last night." She sighed setting her mug down. "I know. But I wanted to talk to you." I frowned and leaned back onto the counter. "What about?"

"Scott told me that you've been seeing this older guy." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes, I am. It was only one date so far. And he's not that much older than me anyway. Mom, I'm seventeen. He's a nice guy. He doesn't try to take advantage of me either. He's the perfect gentleman. He makes me happy. Happier than I've been in years Mom. Please don't tell me that I can't see him because I will anyway." She nodded smiling slightly. "I'm happy for you Stasia."

I hugged her. I rubbed my left arm because it's been hurting since last night. "Hey mom. My arm has been hurting a lot since last night. I was perfectly asleep and then I like literally jump up at this burning pain in my arm. I don't know what's wrong with it either." I told her slipping my left arm out of the jacket. I showed it to her. My forearm was red. I frowned and stared at it in shock. "You probably just twisted it in your sleep is all." I nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"Well, I'm heading back to bed. Love you." I nodded. "Love you too." I slipped back into my jacket and grabbed my bag. I decided to walk to school today so I was up earlier than normal. I walked outside locking the door back up and started walking in the direction of school.

Scott, Stiles, and I were sitting in class. We were getting our tests back. I'm pretty sure I got an A on mine but wasn't so sure. Derek helped me study for it but we kept getting off topic. A lot. "If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" I heard Stiles ask Scott. I looked up to see Scott shrug. "I don't know." I leaned forward a bit to look over Stiles' shoulder since I sat behind him. "Did the Alpha kill Mr. Meyers then?" Scott shrugged again. "I don't know." Stiles sighed leaning back in his seat. He leaned up quickly. "Does Allison's dad know about the…" Scott cut him off. "I don't know!" People turned around to look at us. I blushed and punched Stiles shoulder blade. "Idiot."

I leaned back when the teacher put my test on my desk. I grinned at the big red B on the top. I showed Stiles who had an A. "You always manage to make the best grades even though you can barely ever concentrate. I hate you." He smirked and leaned forward to look at Scott's grade. He made a D- which sucks because mom is going to ground him for another bad grade. "Dude, you need to study more." I hit his arm again. "Ow! That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?" I smirked. "Stiles you wouldn't even study if you came to the house. You two would play video games or talk about this werewolf stuff." He nodded. "Probably."

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today." I smirked. "Oh really? Well, good luck with that." I leaned back crossing my arms over my chest. "That's my boy." Stiles said smirking. "We're just studying." I shook my head. "No, you're not Scott. When a girl asks you to study with her, she doesn't really mean to study." I told him matter-of-factly. "And not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I-I swear to God I'll have you de-balled." I giggled. "Okay." Scott said turning to look at us. "Just stop with the questions." We both nodded. "Done. No more questions." Stiles said leaning back. "No more talk about the Alpha." I told him nodding. "Or Derek." Stiles included. I scoffed. "Yes, Derek. And just for that I will talk to you both about how amazing Derek is." I told him smirking. He made a face and shook his head. "No. He still scares me." I giggled. "Oh wow Stiles. You're scared of Derek? He's not even scary!" I told him smiling.

I was leaning against Stiles' jeep waiting for him to get here so he could take me home. I wanted to cook dinner tonight before mom left for work. My left arm kept bugging me all day. I felt like it was going numb sort of. It was getting worse. I decided to take medicine when I get home and see if that works. If not, then I'll just go to the hospital.

Stiles ran up and jumped into his jeep. I laughed at him. "You're an idiot." He threw his bag into the back. He pulled out of the parking spot and started driving down. I was staring out the window not paying attention until Stiles slammed down on his breaks causing me to lurch forward and hit my head on the dash board. "Ow! What the hell?" I yelled holding my forehead. I looked up and my eyes widened seeing Derek standing in front of the jeep. "Derek!" I jumped out just as he fell to the ground. I ran to him and kneeled down to put his head in my lap. "Derek what happened? Why do you look so bad?" I helped him sit up gently.

Scott ran up to us. "What the hell? What are you doing here?" Stiles got out and walked to us as well. I kept a hold on Derek. It made me feel better. "I was shot." He said breathless. "What?!" I screeched. "He's not looking so good, dude." I glared up at Stiles. "Thank you captain obvious!" I leaned down and put a hand on Derek's cheek to make him look up at me. I frowned as I saw the dark circles around his eyes. He was pale. Very, very pale. "Why aren't you healing?" I asked trying to stay calm. "I can't." He said looking up at me. "It wa…it was a different kind of bullet." He stammered out.

"A silver bullet." I looked up at Stiles sighing. "No, you idiot."Derek told him sighing. I stroked his cheek trying to keep the both of us calm. "Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Both Derek and I looked up at Scott quickly. "What? Wh-who said 48 hours?" He asked Scott. "The one who shot you." Scott said like it was obvious. Next thing, Derek gasps and groans out in pain. His eyes kept turning to the electric blue of when he's in wolf form. "What are you doing? Stop that." Scott said looking around. I hit him since he's being insensitive to the only person who could probably help him.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't." He told him angrily. "Derek, get up." I sighed and stood up. I put one of Derek's arms around my shoulders. "Help me get him into the car." I told Scott. He put Derek's other arm around his shoulder. We walked to the passenger side of Stiles' jeep. I climbed in and helped Scott settle Derek in. Stiles got in on the driver side. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott through the window.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" He asked. "She's an Argent. She's with them." He told him. "Why should I help you?" I glared and grabbed Scott's shirt pulling him close to me. "If you fail to get this damn bullet and save Derek, so help you God…I will make you live a living fucking hell. You will never have another girlfriend or wife or child ever. I will make sure that you suffer just like I do if he dies. You got that?" Scott looked horrified and nodded. "Fine, I'll try." I nodded and let him go. "You better do more than try." I felt Derek grab my hand and squeeze gently. I looked at him and smiled slightly seeing his lips quirk up into the tiniest of smiles.

"Get him out of here." Stiles glared at Scott. "I hate you for this so much." He drove off. "What happened?" I asked Derek. He sighed and winced holding his left arm. "I was shot last night." I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Where?" He motioned to his left arm. "Last night, I woke up to this burning pain in my left arm. It's been hurting me all day. It feels numb." I took my jacket off to show my arm. It was redder than this morning. My eyes widened. "You mean, you felt me getting shot last night?" Derek asked looking at me in shock. I looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"But how is that possible?" I asked him quietly. He pursed his lips and shook his head. "I don't know." I frowned. "You're telling me when this is all over Derek." He sighed and started taking his jacket off. I helped him so it would hurt less. "Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Stiles told him. I frowned and stroked Derek's cheeks softly. "We're almost there." I frowned. "Almost where?" I asked. Stiles sighed. "Your house." Derek looked over at Stiles shaking his head. "What? No, you can't take us there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Derek shook his head and pulled me onto his lap with right arm. I blushed. "Not when I can't protect us." Stiles looked at me in shock. I shrugged. He shook his head and pulled over onto the side of the road. He parked and turned to us. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm?" I looked to Derek with tears prickling my eyes. "Are you dying?" He shook his head and squeezed my hip gently. "Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked frantically. Derek lifted the sleeve on his left arm. I gasped seeing the bullet hole and the blood surrounding it. "Oh, my God! What is that?" Stiles asked looking like he would throw up. The veins around the wound were black. I took his arm and laid it in my lap. I brushed my fingertips over the black veins softly. "Oh, is that contagious? Don't touch it Stasia. You know what, you should probably just get out." He told Derek. "Start the car. Now." Derek told him taking deep breaths.

"Yeah. I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." I glared and pushed Stiles into the window. I gripped onto his neck. "If you don't start this fucking car now Stiles! I will let Derek rip your fucking throat out with his teeth and laugh at it. I will make sure Lydia Martin knows all of your dirty little secrets! I swear to God I will kill you myself if you don't fucking drive!" I yelled into his ear. Derek pulled me back over to him.

I was shaking from anger. I was breathing very heavily. Stiles looked like he peed his pants. He started the car and drove on. Derek's fingers were tracing patterns on my hips trying to calm me down. It worked slightly. I was still angry as hell. Why can't they see that Derek is one of the only people who can help them? But no, they try to get rid of him and want him to do.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I looked to Derek. He frowned and lifted his good arm up to brush his thumb across my cheek. I leaned down to place my forehead against his. "Are you really dying?" I whispered to him. He nodded slightly. I let out a small sob. "Shh...It's gonna be okay." I nodded and closed my eyes tightly. "I can't lose you Derek." I told him quietly. He pulled me close to him. "You won't lose me Stasia." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I played with the hair. He actually seemed to calm down a lot while I was doing it.

We were driving around for hours. It was dark now. I was getting extremely worried because Derek was getting much worse. Stiles pulled over to the side of the road and called Scott. "What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles growled into the phone. I glared at him. Derek was laying his head on my shoulder. His nose would brush across my neck every few minutes. It caused me to shiver. I could feel him smirk every time he did it too. It made me smile that I was helping him in some way. "And by the way, he's starting to smell." I hit Stiles as Derek glared at him. "Like death."

"What about your boss?" I took the phone from him. "Scott! Did you find it yet?" He sighed. "No. I need more time." I clenched the phone tightly. "You've had all fucking day!" Derek took the phone from me. "Did you find it?" I placed my head in my hands. "If you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" I felt tears falling down my cheeks as he said that. He couldn't die. He really couldn't. "Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." He hung up and threw the phone to Stiles.

Derek pulled me back to his chest and held me close with his right arm. He kissed my temple softly. "Don't cry." I nodded and sniffled a little. Stiles started the jeep and drove off. "Where are we going now?" I asked him. He sighed. "Scott said to take him to the animal clinic." I snickered. "The animal clinic? Really? That's a bit ironic isn't it? Considering you're sort of a dog." Derek looked down at me. I grinned up at him. His lips quirked up slightly but he looked out the window.

Stiles pulled up to the animal clinic minutes later. I helped Derek out and kept his right arm around my shoulders. Stiles lifted up the little garage door thing that led to the back door. I set Derek on bags of animal food. "Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" I frowned. "It's a rare form of wolfsbane." I told them. Derek looked at me in confusion. "He has to bring me the bullet."

Stiles looked confused. "Why?" Derek looked away from me and up to Stiles. "Because I'm gonna die without it." I sighed. "Please stop saying that." I begged him. Stiles got the spare key and unlocked the door. I helped Derek up and we walked inside. Derek took his shirt off. I stared at his back in awe. His muscles were just…amazing. I shook my head. I needed to focus. I could be amazed by my boyfriend later. Right now is serious time. He put his arm on the table.

More of his veins were black. "You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles told him. I glared. "Now is not the time for you sarcasm Stiles."

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." He turned to look through the cabinets breathing heavily. "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" I slammed my hand onto the table. "Stiles! Stop it okay?!"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort…" He said opening a drawer. I looked over to him. "Which is?" I asked quietly. He held up a saw. "You're gonna cut off my arm." I closed my eyes tightly and looked away. I took a deep breath. Derek slammed the machine onto the table. Stiles picked it up and turned it on. "Oh, my God!" He put it down. "What if you bleed to death?" Derek was wrapping one of those blue rubber bands around his arm. "It'll heal if it works." He was having trouble tying it so I went over to him. "Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles told him looking a bit queasy. "Why not?" Derek asked. I took the two ends and tied it tight. "Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

Derek dropped his arm to the table. "You faint at the sight of blood?" Stiles shook his head. "No. But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!" He sighed and shook his head. He opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off. "I'll do it then." I grabbed the saw. Derek shook his head. "No Stasia." I shrugged. "Too late. I'm doing it." I went over to the side Stiles was on. Derek leaned over the table and threw up. My eyes widened. "What the hell is that?" I asked a bit panicky since it was all black. "It's my body, it's trying to heal itself."

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles added his sarcasm to the mix. Derek looked up at me. "Now, you gotta do it now." I nodded and placed the saw to his arm right below the band. I took a deep breath. "Stiles? Stasia?" I let out a huge sigh of relief and threw the saw onto the table. "Thank God."

Scott walked in and looked at the saw. "What the hell were you doing?" I smiled weakly. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." I nodded in agreement with Stiles. Derek stood up slowly. "Did you get it?" Scott nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out a bullet. Derek took it and held it up. "What are you gonna do with it?"Stiles asked him. "I'm gonna…" Derek's eyes fluttered. He swayed on his feet. "I'm gonna…" He fell down to the ground.

I ran over to him. I shook his shoulders. "Derek! Wake up! Come on baby! Wake up Derek Hale!" I slapped his cheek. Scott was down on the ground trying to get the bullet that fell down the drain. "He's not waking up!" Stiles yelled. "I think he's dying. I think he's dead." Stiles yelled. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. "He's not dead! Stop saying that damn it!"

Scott stood up holding the bullet. "I got it! I got it!" Stiles pushed me away gently. "Please don't kill me for this!" He punched Derek in the face and then pulled away holding his hand. "Ow! God!" Derek woke up and held his hand out for the bullet. "Give me that." He took the bullet and we helped him up. He leaned against the table and bit the cap off the bullet. I winced. That must hurt his teeth. He dumped the powder from the cap onto the table and lit it on fire. There was blue smoke as it went out. Derek pushed the powder off the table and into his hand. He took a moment and then slapped his hand against the bullet hole. He pressed his finger into the wound. There was blue smoke coming out.

Derek screamed and fell to the ground. I knew I was crying a lot. He screamed but howled at the same time. The wound healed itself releasing blue smoke as it did. "That was awesome! Yes!"Stiles yelled. We looked at him like he was crazy. I kneeled down by Derek and helped him get up. "Are you okay?" Scott asked. "Except for the agonizing pain?" Derek replied. "I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said leaning against the table.

Derek glared at him. He pulled the band off his arm. "Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that?" Scott told him. I scoffed and shook my head. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything." I looked to Scott. He wouldn't really do that, would he? "You gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked him.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Derek scoffed. "Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are." Scott looked confused. "What do you mean?" Derek turned and slipped his shirt back on. He grabbed my hand and walked out. Scott followed us.

Derek drove us to Beacons Crossing Home. "What are we doing here?" Scott asked from behind us. When we got out, Derek grabbed my hand and led us inside. We walked down the halls to a closed door. He opened it and we walked in. The only person in here was a man in a wheel chair. "Who is he?" Scott asked. I stayed close to Derek. "My uncle. Peter Hale." I frowned and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Is he like you? A werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human." We all looked down at Peter. "Six years ago, my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." I sighed and buried my face into his shoulder. "So what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked. Derek looked to Scott. "Cause they're the only ones that knew about us."

"Then they had a reason." I looked over at Scott in shock. "Like what?" Derek moved away from me and turned Peter around. I gasped at the burns on the side of his face. "You tell me what justifies this. They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof." I looked up at Derek. "But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing?" We turned around to see a red-headed nurse at the door. "How did you get in here?" Derek took my hand. "We were just leaving." We walked out of the room and the hospital.

Derek drove us home. I got out for Scott to get out but then got back in closing the door. I put on my seatbelt. I looked at him. He was already staring at me. "What are you doing?" I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you alone Derek. I'm staying with you." He smiled slightly and took my hand. He kissed it and started driving.

"I can't believe Scott and Stiles almost let you die tonight." I told him looking out the window. He squeezed my hand softly. "It's fine. They don't trust me. I only care about you though. I'm sorry about today." I shook my head and sighed. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're alive." I smiled at him. He pulled over and turned to me. I stared at him as he leaned over. He caressed my cheek and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss and pulled him close deepening the kiss.


	7. The Tell

"What kind of movie am I supposed to be getting?" I asked into my phone as I was driving. I heard Derek laugh which brought a smile onto my face. "Anything but romance." He said. I giggled. "Why not? I love romance movies." I could see him shaking his head. "No Stasia. Get a horror or something to where I can protect you from all those big bad monsters out in the dark." I laughed driving into an empty space next to Lydia's car in the video store's parking lot. "I can protect myself than-" I screamed cutting myself off as the front window to the video store shattered by a dark shadow. I could hear Derek's voice yelling at me through the speaker in my phone.

I got out of my car and ran over to Lydia's. I pulled the door open. "Are you okay?" I asked checking her over for any sight of a wound. "Jackson's inside." I looked towards the video store. "Call the police." I told her standing up and running inside the store. Jackson was laying under the knocked over shelves. I ran over to him and lifted up the shelf a tiny bit. Hey, I'm not that strong okay?

Jackson wiggled his way out from under the shelf. I let the shelf go once he was all the way out and panted leaning over. "Thanks." He whispered. I nodded and helped him stand up. "Lydia is calling the police. They should be here soon." We walked out of the store and stood by Lydia who was leaning against her car.

A few minutes later, police cars and an ambulance pulled up. Lydia and Jackson were being checked out after I told them that I just pulled up when everything happened. I looked over hearing Mr. Stilinski's voice. I smiled slightly and waved to Stiles who was in the cop car. "Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine." Jackson asked Sheriff Stilinski. "I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." He told Jackson. He shook his head. "What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home." Jackson said.

The sheriff nodded. "And I understand that." He told Jackson calmly. "No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!" Jackson yelled in the sheriff's face. I was getting angry. I turned Jackson around and punched him in the face. I heard a crack and he held onto his nose. "What the hell, you bitch?!" He screamed at me. "Don't talk to the sheriff like that again before I break more bones in your body." I told him holding my hand. The EMT looked down at my hand. "Nothing's broken. Just gonna bruise. Put ice on it when you get home." I nodded.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" I heard Stiles' voice. I turned to see people wheeling out a stretcher with someone on it under a white sheet. I sighed and walked over to my car. I was opening my door when someone touched my back. I jumped and turned around. I pounced on Derek hugging him tightly. "Are you okay? I rushed over here after you screamed." He said holding onto me. I nodded and pulled away sighing. "I'm fine. I think it was the Alpha. I just pulled up when he jumped out of the window."

I looked behind Derek seeing Scott. I looked up at him in confusion. "What's going on?" I asked. "Teaching Scott." Derek whispered to me. I nodded. "Well get in. We're still having our date." I told him smirking. I got into the driver side of the car. Scott sat in the back and Derek got into the front. I drove off to Derek's house. "Wait, you're dating Derek?" Scott asked in shock. I nodded. "Yeah, I am. And I really don't care what you or Stiles thinks about it."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. It was a bit awkward as well. Once we got to the house, Derek and I walked inside holding hands. We were only a couple of steps on the stairs when Scott talked making us turn around. "You know, I have a life, too." I smirked and shook my head. "No, you don't." I told him. "Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or…"

Derek sighed. "Part of his pack." I walked up another step so I could lean up against Derek's back staring down at Scott over his shoulder. Scott shrugged. "Whatever. I have homework to do." I held my hand up. "So do I actually." He rolled his eyes. "I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." I smirked. "You should learn to study then." I told him.

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die?" Derek asked him. Scott sighed. "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Scott looked up at us. "Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" I giggled. "It's a rite of passage into his pack."Derek told him ignoring me. "You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school! An-and you don't have to kill anyone to do it!"

Derek sighed. "Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's human?" Scott asked. "Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him." Derek explained to Scott. "So if I help you, you can stop him?" Scott asked. "Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked. I sighed. "Because he's gonna teach you Scott. He's been telling you that since day one but you decided to not listen and just go accusing him of things." They both stared at me. "What? It's true." I told them shrugging. "Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?"Derek asked. "What? You were shot?" I asked Scott in shock. "Yeah, I changed back."

Derek nodded. "And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" He asked walking down to stand in front of Scott. Scott nodded. "What's the common denominator?"Derek asked. Scott shrugged. Derek leaned down grabbing onto Scott's hand. I heard bones cracking and Scott groaned falling onto the ground. I winced looking away. "What is…what the hell are you going?!" He yelled at Derek. "It'll heal." Derek replied calmly. "It's still hurt!" Scott yelled.

Derek walked back up the stairs to me. He turned back to Scott. "And that's what keeps you human. Pain." Scott grunted and started moving his fingers. I stared down at him in shock and awe. Derek motioned to his hand. "Maybe you'll survive." He turned and grabbed my hand pulling me up the stairs. We walked into his room just as the front door slammed shut. I sighed and crawled onto Derek's bed. I turned to face him and he was just staring at me. I smiled at him taking off my jacket. "What?"

He slipped his jacket off and threw it onto a chair in the corner of the room. He laid down next to me and pulled me down onto his chest. I giggled straddling his waist. His hands rested on my thighs. I sighed looking down at him. "What's wrong Der?" I asked him quietly. He looked up into my eyes. "I don't like you being in danger. The Alpha could have turned you or killed you tonight." I nodded. "Yeah, he could have. But he didn't. I'm perfectly fine. Well, except for my bruised knuckles." I told him smiling. He smirked. "I saw that punch. Nice one." I shrugged. "No one talks bad about Papa Stilinski. He's the only father figure Scott and I have." I said.

He pulled me down so I was laying on his chest. I listened to his heart beat and sighed happily. I slipped my hand under his shirt. I could feel his chest vibrating. I smirked and looked up at him. "Ticklish are we Mr. Hale?" I asked. He glared down at me playfully. "Don't you dare Stasia. You will regret it." I sat up and started tickling him. He laughed and squirmed. I giggled and tried to get completely on top of him to hold him down but I slipped off the bed falling onto the floor with an oomph. I blushed and looked up to see Derek sitting up on the bed with his lips in a smirk and his eyes glinting with mischief.

I got up slowly and started backing away as he slid off the bed. "You're in very big trouble." His voice was low. I turned taking off out of his room and down the hall. I was giggling as I ran. I could hear his loud footsteps behind me. I squealed as his arms wrapped around my waist picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed trying to get out of his grip. "No! No! I'm sorry!" I said laughing. "Too late darling." He picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. I had a perfect view of his ass. I smirked. "I have one mighty fine view." I shook on his shoulder as he laughed. I squeaked when he slapped my ass. "Hey!"

"I have a nice view too." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He walked back into his room and tossed me onto his bed gently. He crawled on top of me as I backed up laying my head on his pillow. I smiled up at him. His right hand cupped my cheek. "I shouldn't be this lucky to have you." He whispered. I shook my head. "That's not true." I told him. "You deserve the best of everything." He smiled and leaned down placing a gentle kiss onto my lips.

My arms wrapped around his neck to pull him down closer. His left hand ran down my side stopping at the back of my knee to wrap it around his waist. I smiled into the kiss and tugged on his hair gently. He growled pulling away. I opened my eyes to see his were the bright blue. I smiled and slid my hands onto his face to cup his cheeks. "Losing control Mr. Hale?" I asked him teasingly. He blinked changing his eye color back. He smirked and shook his head. "Nope." I giggled and leaned up to peck his lips. "I have school tomorrow so I need to get home soon." I told him as I brushed my lips across his jaw. I could feel him shiver ever so slightly causing me to smirk.

I turned him over so I was on top and leaned down going to kiss his lips but kissed the tip of his nose instead. I got up and ran downstairs quickly giggling. I could hear him groan and chase me. I got to the door to my car before he slammed his body against mine pinning me to the car. I smiled up at him innocently. "I need to go Der." I told him quietly. He shook his head and leaned down pressing his lips to mine passionately. His hands squeezed my hips before lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. I pulled away panting. "I really have to go." I told him and then kissing him right after. He didn't object to it.

We stayed there making out against my car for a few minutes. He finally pulled away. I smiled slightly at his swollen lips. His cheeks were flushed. He just stared at me. I smiled and played with his hair. "You make me really happy." He whispered leaning his forehead against mine. I kissed his lips softly. "Ditto." I whispered.

He set me down on my feet and opened the car door for me. I smiled and got in. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before closing the door and walking backwards to the house. I waved driving off.

I sat beside Danny in chemistry class turning pages in my textbook. "Just a friendly reminder, parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Mr. Harris walked up and stopped beside Stiles who was too busy highlighting everything in his textbook to notice. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" I sighed. Mom was going to kill him. Stiles finally looked up. I smirked since he had the highlighter cap in his mouth. We all looked to the front as the door opened. Jackson walked in looking terrible.

He went to his chair and sat down. Mr. Harris walked over to him and put his hand on his back. "Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." Jackson nodded. Mr. Harris walked to the front of the room. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." I snickered as he spit the cap up into the air and caught it.

I turned back to my book opening it up to chapter nine. "Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?" I heard Stiles whisper to him. "No." Danny simply stated. "Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" He asked. I looked over at Danny. He sighed. "No."

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asked. "Answer's still no." Danny told him. I smirked. "Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" I looked to Stiles and waved my hand a bit. I knew because I was kinda there at the end and they talked to me. But, of course, I'm ignored. "He wouldn't tell me." Danny reluctantly told Stiles. "But he's your best friend."Danny shrugged. "One more question."

"What?" Danny asked frustrated. "Do you find me attractive?"Stiles leaned forward so much he fell off of his chair. I giggled and put my head down onto my book shaking my head.

The bell rang ending 4th period so I walked out of my history class looking down at the paper we just received. We had to do a history project about our family. I sighed folding the paper up and putting it into my bag. Derek walked out of the boy's locker room so I ran up and hugged his arm. "Hey baby. What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled down at me. "Trying to find out what Jackson saw last night." I nodded.

"I wish I could ditch and just go with you but I have to stay. I don't want to ditch on parent/teacher conference day because then my mom would literally kill me, bring me back to life, and then kill me again." He chuckled and nodded. I leaned up and pecked his lips waving as I ran the opposite direction to get to class.

I smiled standing up as my mom walked closer to me. I stayed in school after it ended to wait for the conferences to start. "Hey mom." I kissed her cheek and put my book back into my bag. "Hey sweetie. Where's your brother?" I shrugged. "Don't know. Don't really care if I'm being honest." I told her smiling. She smiled and shook her head. "Let's get this over with." I nodded and we walked into our chemistry classroom. Mom and I sat on the chairs in front of Mr. Harris. We waited a few minutes for Scott. Mom took her phone out and called him. "Where the hell are you? Get to the school now." She said and then hung up.

"How about we get started?" Mr. Harris asked. Mom nodded. "Sure." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Stasia has been great. She has been losing focus in class however." I frowned. "No, I haven't." Mom looked at me. I sighed and nodded. "Maybe I have." I slid down in the chair trying to make myself small. "She's been keep a C average but if she wants to pass she needs at least a B." I nodded. "I have a study partner and everything Mr. Harris. I'm really trying here." He nodded.

He sighed. "Lately Scott's mind has been somewhere else, as has his body. Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation." I sat up. "Excuse me. What do you mean 'home situation'? Our home life is amazing." I remarked. "Uh, specifically the lack of an authority figure." I glared. "Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so…" My mom trailed off. Mr. Harris smiled. "Sorry. Allow me to clarify. I mean the lack of a male authority figure." Mom nodded. "Oh."

"He doesn't have a problem with that. None of us do. We're better off without him." I told him crossing my arms. "Well, does Scott feel the same way?" He asked. "Yes. I think so. I hope so." Mom answered. I frowned. "Scott does feel the same way. He hates the man. Our mom is a great authority figure and I would appreciate it if you didn't assume otherwise."I sneered at him.

At the end of the conferences, mom and I walked out of the school. She called Scott again. "Scott, you need to call me right now." I sighed as she hung up. I tapped mom on the shoulder pointing to Allison's parents. She pulled me over to them. "Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents, are you?" She asked them. "I'm Scott's mom, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either."

"You're his mother?" Mr. Argent sneered down at mom. I glared. "I swear. Another person asks you that in that way, I will be sent to jail for killing them." I said stepping up to stand in front of Allison's parents. "I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he basically kidnapped my daughter today." I pushed his chest knocking him back a few steps. "You are going to stop disrespecting my mother you arrogant dick. Allison is the reason Scott's not here since it's her fucking birthday."

"My daughter…" Mr. Argent began taking a step toward me but stopped when he caught sight of something behind us. "Is right there." I smirked seeing them get out of Allison's car. "I told you, you insolent jackass." We walked over to the two delinquents. "Where exactly have you been?" Mom asked Scott. "Nowhere, mom."

"Nowhere, meaning not at school." Scott sighed. "Kind of." Allison looked at her. "It's not his fault. It's my birthday, and we were…" She was cut off by her dad. "Allison. In the car." There was a scream behind us in the parking lot. We looked back to see people running around. A lot of them were screaming and trying to get to their cars. Scott walked away. I followed Allison looking around. "What's going on?" I asked her. She shrugged. We heard growling. We saw something run past us a row over. We backed up slowly.

We started running backwards. "Allison!" I heard Scott say. We turned seeing a car's bright lights. I screamed as the edge of the car slammed into my body. I rolled onto the ground and cried out in pain. Mr. Harris ran over to me. "Call an ambulance!" He yelled out as a gun shot rang through the air. Everyone gathered around the front of the school. Mom seen me and gasped. She ran over. "Oh, my God!" I shakily moved my hand to my side pulling it away. There was blood.

I whimpered out. I heard the sirens of the ambulance and people began to walk away. Scott walked over and his eyes widened seeing me. I glared up at him. He decided his girlfriend was more important than his family. He can kiss my ass and never talk to me again for all I cared. I looked at mom. "I-I need you to call Derek. His contact name is Mr. Sexy Green Eyes." I sighed at her look and then winced. "Don't ask. Just call him and tell him what happened." She nodded as the EMT's ran over to me.

I laid on the hospital bed a little loopy from the pain medication the doctors gave me. I looked over at the door as it opened. I smiled goofily at Derek as he walked in. He sighed in relief and rushed over to me. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked grabbing onto my hand gently. "A mountain lion was in the parking lot at school. Allison and I were together. We ran out in front of a car not knowing that it was there. Scott saved her and left me to get hit." I told him lifting up the hospital gown showing him the bandage on my side not caring if he saw me in my underwear.

He smiled weakly and pulled the gown down. "Are you okay?" I nodded slightly and scooted over. "Stay with me please?" I asked him. He nodded and slid his jacket down his arms and put it on the chair beside the bed. He got into the bed carefully and pulled me close. I laid my head on his chest and yawned tiredly. "How could he save her but not me? I'm his freaking sister." He sighed stroking my hair. "I don't know baby. Go to sleep." He whispered to me. I nodded closing my eyes and instantly fell asleep to the sound of Derek's heart beat.


	8. Heart Monitor

I turned over in bed and jumped up seeing a figure. I quickly leaned over turning on my lamp. I sighed in relief seeing Derek. "You're an asshole Mr. Hale."I told him smiling. He grinned and pulled my leg so I was laying back on my bed. He crawled on top of me. "I beg to differ Ms. McCall." He leaned down giving me a soft and sensual kiss. I moaned quietly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away smirking down at me. I blushed and smacked his chest.

I ran my hands down his chest. "I love that you wear leather jackets. They suit you. Makes you look like a badass but you're really just a big softie." I told him. His eyes flashed blue. "I'm not a softie." He growled out playfully. I giggled and leaned up kissing him. "You are to me. You're the biggest softie when it's just us."I told him as my hands slipped inside his jacket to push it off. He kneeled up and took his jacket off. I grinned and pulled him down on top of me by his shirt.

Our lips locked in a heated kiss. His hands trailed a path up my bare legs and played with the hem of the lace panties I wore underneath the huge t-shirt I was wearing to bed. I shivered at the coldness of his hands as they traveled up my sides. We sat up and I lifted my arms as he pulled my shirt off. I blushed and laid back down with him. He stared down at me. "You're beautiful." He whispered causing me to blush even more. I pulled him down kissing him.

He froze and pulled away slightly. "I'll be right back. Promise. Don't go anywhere." He said pointing down at me. I giggled and nodded. "I promise not to move." He pecked my lips grabbing his jacket. He slipped it on as he walked out of my room. I sighed and laid back staring up at the ceiling. I sat up slightly at the sound of a door closing. Either Scott was home or Derek actually left the house.

Derek came back into my room slipping off his jacket and shoes a few minutes later. I smiled at him. He lifted his shirt off and climbed back into my bed. "You're brother is an idiot. He's gonna get himself killed by the Argent's because he can't control his changing or stay away from the daughter." He told me. I shrugged. "Well, that's his problem. You've offered to help him so many times. You can't really do more than that if he's not willing to follow your directions." I said climbing on top of him straddling his waist. He rubbed my thighs sighing.

"Come on. No more talking or thinking about my brother and his problems. It's just me…"I kissed him softly. "And you." I left chaste kisses across his jaw and down his neck. His grip on my thighs tightened a little. I smirked against his throat as I felt his body shiver. I placed soft kisses on his neck and smirked when he let out a small moan of pleasure. "Bingo."I whispered and then kissed the same spot again. I moved my hips against his and felt his hips jerk up ever so slightly.

I kissed up his neck and along his jaw back to his lips. His eyes were closed. I let out a squeak as he flipped us so fast. He opened his eyes and I smirked seeing them electric blue. I trailed my hands down his bare chest. "How much control do you have Derek?"I whispered as I very slowly unbuttoned his jeans. He let out a small growl. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When he opened them, they were his normal beautiful green. He smirked. "I have a lot of control baby. It's gonna take more than that to get me to lose it." He whispered to me.

I smirked. "Is that a challenge?"I asked. He nodded and then ripped my lace underwear. I gasped and pouted up at him. "I loved that pair." His hands rubbed my inner thighs. I sighed and leaned back staring up at him. "We'll get you new ones. More than just one pair." He leaned down kissing my exposed throat. I let out a small whimper as he nipped at my soft spot. I could feel his smirk against my skin.

That's how our night went. Us, teasing each other seeing who could lose control. We had sex, made love, whatever you want to call it multiple times throughout the night.

I sat at lunch with Lydia and Allison. "Oh, my God. I had the most amazing, beautiful, special time last night." I whispered to them. They turned to me. "Details." Lydia whispered. I smirked. "Derek came over. We were just making out but then…I don't know." I said shrugging. "It turned into a challenge because I always tease him about losing control. But…it was more than just sex. There was every single emotion we felt towards each other in it. He stared into my eyes the entire time. He whispered I was beautiful over and over again. It was just…it was the best night of my life." I told them. They awed.

I giggled nodding. "I know. So, anyway, what were you guys talking about before?" I asked them. "La Bête de Gevaudan." Allison told us. "The what of who?"Lydia asked. I smiled. "The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. 'A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the tear 1764 and 1767. La Bête killed over 100 people, becoming so infamous that the King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it.'"Allison said looking at us. "Boring."Lydia told her.

"'Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan.'" I frowned. "Hmm. Still boring." Lydia told her. "'Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid.'"

"Slipping-into-a-coma bored." Lydia stated eating a pea. I sighed and motioned for Allison to continue. "'While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster.'"Allison finished. "Any of this have anything to do with your family?"Lydia asked. "This. 'It is believed that La Bête was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature.'"She looked up at us smiling. "His name was Argent."

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?"Lydia asked shrugging. "Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture." She held the book open to Lydia and I. "What does it look like to you?"She asked us. I gasped quietly seeing the picture. It looked exactly like the Alpha. "Guys?"She asked. I looked up at Allison. "It looks like a big wolf. See you in history." Lydia said walking off. I sighed and looked to Allison. "I'll see you later Allison." I got up and walked over to my brother and Stiles. "So did you come up with a plan yet?"Scott asked. I sat down next to Stiles. "Plan for what?"I asked. "I'm gonna teach Scott how to control this before Derek can."

I sighed shaking my head. "Hey, Stasia. Why do you smell like Derek so much?"Scott asked me. I looked over to him and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, he was in my room last night. He stayed the night." I told him. "So, do you have a plan?"I asked turning to Stiles since Scott just stared at me in confusion. "I think so." He said taking a bite of his apple.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"Scott asked turning to Stiles. "No. But you're crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek." He said. I scoffed. "Okay, yeah, you teach me."Scott told him from behind a history book. "Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." Stiles said nodding.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott told him. "Your Yoda I will be."Stiles said in a weird voice. Scott and I stared at him. "I said it backwards." Scott nodded. "Yeah, we know."Stiles closed his books. "All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh. Oh, yeah."Stiles stood up taking his book from Scott and walking away. I giggled and followed him. "I want in on this mysterious plan of yours." I told him walking out of the cafeteria. "Meet us on the lacrosse field during free period. I nodded and walked off.

I looked up from my history textbook when Stiles plopped himself right next to me on the bench. "Now…"He held out a black strap thing to Scott who was standing in front of us. "Put this on." Scott took it. "Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?"He asked Stiles. "Yeah, I borrowed it." He told us. "Stole it." I corrected smirking. "Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."He explained.

"Isn't that Coach's phone?"Scott asked pointing down at the phone in Stiles' hand. "That, I stole."He said nodding. "Why?"I asked him. "All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?"He asked Scott. He nodded. "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."Stiles explained.

"Like The Incredible Hulk."Scott said smiling. "Kind of like The Incredible Hulk, yeah." Stiles agreed. "No, I'm like The Incredible Hulk." I sighed. "Shut up and put the freaking thing on." I told him. He strapped the thing around him. We walked out onto the field. Stiles wrapped duct tape around Scott's wrists behind his back. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott told us. Stiles moved back to me. "All right. You ready?"He asked Scott. "No."

"Remember, don't get angry."I told him as Stiles turned the monitor on, on the phone. "I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea." I heard Scott mumble. Stiles lifted a ball and threw it at Scott. It hit him in his stomach. I winced. "Oh, that hurt." I said. Stiles laughed and threw another ball. It hit Scott in the jaw. "Okay, that one kind of hurt." I giggled. "Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm." Stiles told him.

Stiles kept throwing balls at Scott. Scott kept almost falling down. I laughed the entire time. "Son of a bitch!"Scott yelled. "You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles said smiling. "Wonder why."Scott said sarcastically. "Ah, buh, buh. Don't get angry." He said before throwing another ball. Stiles kept throwing balls at Scott. Some would hit him pretty hard and some would miss him completely.

"Stop. Just wait. Wait, just hold on."Scott said just as Stiles threw another ball. He fell to his knees. "Scott?"I asked in worry. Stiles kneeled down picking up the phone. Scott tore the tape on his hands and clutched onto the ground. We ran over to him. He turned over. "Scott, you started to change." Stiles said. "From anger. But it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott said. I nodded. "Derek was right. Like always." I told them.

"I can't be around Allison."Scott panted out. "Just because she makes you happy?"Stiles asked. I shook my head. "She makes him weak." I said placing a hand on Scott's shoulder and squeezing gently.

I ran into economics class just as the bell rang. I sat down in front of Stiles and took out my book and notebook. Coach Finstock started writing on the board. I looked over to Scott. Allison sat behind him. I jumped as Coach slammed his book onto his desk. "Let's settle down." He said. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Some people raised their hands, me being one of them. "Greenburg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh….McCall." He said walking around his desk. Scott and I both looked up. "Which McCall?"I asked him.

"Male McCall." He said pointing to Scott. "What?" Scott asked looking up. "The reading." Coach said. "Last night's reading?"Scott asked him. "Nah. How about the reading of _The Gettysburg Address_?" Some of us laughed. "What?"Scott asked confused. "That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term 'sarcasm,' McCall?" Scott looked over to Stiles and I. I smirked and waved at him. "Very." He said.

"Did you do the reading or not?"Coach asked him. "Um…I think I forgot." Scott admitted. "Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a D in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." Scott nodded. "How about you summarize the previous night's reading? No? How about the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read in your entire life?"

"I-I-I, uh…"Scott stuttered. "No? A blog? How about, uh, how about the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night?" I glared. "Coach!" I yelled out. "Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall!" Coach yelled as he slammed his hand down on his desk. "Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks."Coach said waving his hand in the air. "Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." I glared up at Coach.

"All right. Everybody else, settle down." He said going to the board. Stiles tapped my shoulder so I looked back. He pointed over to Allison and Scott. I looked over and smiled slightly seeing them holding hands. I looked back to Stiles. "She calmed him down."He whispered to me. My eyes widened. "Like an anchor." I whispered. He nodded. I turned back to the front smiling slightly.

We walked out of class after the bell rang. "It's her."Stiles said. "What do you mean?"Scott asked us. "It's Allison." I said smiling holding my books closer. "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her." Scott nodded. "Okay."

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you heard her voice when you were out in the field." I said. "Yeah, I did." He said nodding. "Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her." Stiles explained. "At least not like how you try to us." I said pointing to Stiles and myself. "She brings you back, is what we're saying." Stiles sighed. "No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her…" I shook my head.

"No, it's not the same thing. When Derek and I kiss or touch, he loses control sometimes too. His eyes change and sometimes his claws come out. It's just a hormonal thing that everyone has." I explained to him. We looked up at him. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"Stiles asked him. "Yeah. Sorry..."I sighed. "That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control."

"She's like an anchor." I told him as we stopped. "You mean because I love her." Scott said. "Exactly." Stiles nodded. Scott's eyes widened. "Did I just say that?"He asked us. "Yeah, you just said that."I said smiling. Scott smiled. "I love her." He admitted. "That's great. Now, moving on…"

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott told us. "And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please?"Stiles asked. "Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." I took out my phone as it buzzed. I smiled as I opened the text from Derek.

 **FROM: MR. SEXY GREEN EYES**

 **Meet me in the front of the school. Now ;)**

I giggled. "I'll see you guys later. Tell me everything that happens."I told them before rushing off to the front of the school. I looked around before spotting Derek's sexy black camaro. I ran over to it hopping into the passenger seat. He grinned at me. "That was fast." I shrugged. "I wanted to see my amazingly handsome boyfriend." I leaned over kissing him softly.

I pulled away smiling and buckled up. "So, where are we going?"I asked as he started the car. "We're gonna go see my uncle. We need to figure out who the Alpha is. The longer we wait, the longer he has to bite or kill other people." I nodded and held onto his right hand as he drove to Beacons Crossing Home.

When we got there, we walked straight into Peter's room. I stayed by the door as Derek walked over to Peter. He turned him around as he sat on the bed. "I need your help." Derek admitted. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just…just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" He asked. Peter just sat there not moving. Derek looked down. "Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura?"He asked rocking slightly. I walked over behind him and put my hands on his shoulders comfortingly. He squeezed my hands gently.

"Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong."Derek paused. "I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us?"He asked Peter. "Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink, raise a finger, just anything." He leaned forward grabbing onto the arms of the wheelchair. "Say something!"He yelled. "Let him go." I jumped up turning to look at the nurse that walked in. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?" She asked.

"You got a better method?" Derek asked her. "Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time." She said. Derek looked down at Peter. "I don't have any more time."He grabbed my hand and we walked out. I sighed following him. I squeezed his hand gently. "You have to calm down Derek. We'll find the Alpha. You can't work yourself up like this." I told him. He nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." I nodded.

We walked out of the building towards his car. I went over to the passenger door opening it but stopped. "What's that?"I asked looking at the white paper under his windshield wiper. He pulled it out and unfolded it. He looked up and then around the parking lot. "What is it baby?"I asked him. "Get in." I sighed and got into the car. He handed me the paper when he got in. I looked at the paper. There was a picture of a deer with a spiral on it.

"What does the spiral mean?"I asked him looking up. He drove out of the parking lot and sped out onto the road. "It's a vendetta. It's our sign for revenge." He said speeding up. "Well, where are we going now?"I asked him. "I think I know who the Alpha is." He told me. "Who?"I asked. "The vet at the animal clinic Scott works at." I looked over at him in surprise. "What? ? No way." I denied. "We'll just have to see." He said glancing over to me. I sighed and nodded. "All right." I agreed.

He drove to the animal clinic but we sat in the parking lot until it closed. I followed Derek into the building. We slowly walked into the back. "Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit." I heard Dr. Deaton say. He looked up at us as we walked through the door. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"I hope so. I wanna know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side." Derek told him. "Excuse me? What animal?" Deaton crossed his arms over his chest. I could tell that he was lying. "Three months ago. The deer." Derek said and unfolding the paper holding it up. "You remember this?"

Deaton pointed to it. "Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it."Deaton explained shrugging. "What'd you tell them?"Derek asked. "I told them no." Deaton said. Derek put the paper down walking forward slowly. "Did you hear that?"He asked. Deaton moved around to stand behind a table. "Hear what?"He asked.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising." Derek leaned onto the metal table. "Excuse me?"Deaton asked. "It's the sound of you lying."Derek lifted Deaton over the table slamming him down onto it. "Derek!" I yelled rushing over. He punched Deaton knocking him out. "Stay behind us Stasia." He told me. I frowned. "Why?" I asked him as he duct taped Deaton to a chair.

"Because I don't want you involved in this part." Derek said and then kissed my forehead. "Please. For me?"He asked. I sighed and sat on the metal table. "Fine. I'll stay right here." I told him. He nodded. We waited a while before Deaton finally regained consciousness. "Are you protecting someone?"Derek asked. "All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket." Deaton said panting.

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying."Derek told him coming up behind him. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said shaking his head. Derek turned him around to face him. He lifted him up in the chair. "What are you doing to me?! What do you want?"Deaton asked in fear. "I want to know who you are or who you're protecting."Derek said in his face. "What are you doing?!"I looked over to the door to see Scott standing there. He turned the light on. "Scott, get out of here!"Deaton yelled. Derek put Deaton back onto the ground.

Derek punched Deaton again. "Stop! Stop!"Scott yelled pushing Derek. "Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek explained. "Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"Scott asked him. "You wanna know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"Derek yelled at Scott.

"You think he's the Alpha?"Scott asked him in confusion. "We're about to find out." Derek said nodding. He swung his clawed hand down. Scott stopped him. He was fully changed. He growled at Derek. He pushed Derek's hand away and Derek backed up staring at Scott. I watched as Scott slowly changed back to human. He glared up at Derek. "Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott told him.

Derek walked over to me as Scott got the supplies to clean up Deaton. I pulled Derek close to me and hugged him. He hugged back before pulling away to pace. I sighed watching him. Derek sighed and walked over to Scott. "Do you have a plan?" He asked Scott. "Just give me an hour." He told Derek. "Then what?"I asked. Scott sighed. "Meet me at the school. In the parking lot."Derek turned grabbing my hand and walking out.

Derek and I were on our way to the school with an unconscious Deaton in the backseat. "I don't have a good feeling about this."I told him. He nodded. "I know. I can feel it too." He told me. I sighed and bit my lip as we drove up behind Scott and Stiles. We got out. "Where's my boss?"Scott asked. "He's in the back." I told them. They looked into the window seeing the unconscious Deaton. "Oh, he looks comfortable."Stiles said walking back with Scott to the school. "Wait. Hey. What are you doing?"Derek asked him.

They turned back to us. "You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."Scott said before turning and walking into the school. I frowned and turned to Derek. He walked around the car and leaned against Stiles' jeep. I walked over hugging him. He held me and kissed my head. I cringed hearing a dying cat sound coming from the speakers of the school. "You've gotta be kidding me." He said sighing. I pulled away to look up at him. "Please tell me that your howl is a lot better than that." I asked. He chuckled and nodded. "Mine is."

I shook my head smiling. A minute later, my smile faded as a loud howl that shook the ground underneath us came out of the school. Derek and I both looked up at the school. "Oh, my God." I whispered. It was a few minutes when the boys came back grinning like mad men. "I'm gonna kill both of you." Derek threatened pointing at them. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"Derek asked him.

Scott looked to Stiles before looking back at us. "Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud."He apologized. "Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome." Stiles said grinning. I shook my head. "Shut up." Derek said. "Don't be such a sour-wolf." Stiles told him. "What'd you do with him?"Scott asked us. "What?"I asked looking behind us. The passenger door was open and no one was in the back seat. Derek looked as well. "We didn't do anything." He said looking back at Scott and Stiles.

I gasped and fell back onto the ground as Derek was lifted off of his feet with blood pouring out of his mouth. The Alpha threw him towards the school. "Derek!" I cried out. He hit the wall and fell to the ground. The Alpha turned to me and picked me up. He growled in my face and then the next thing I know, I'm seeing black.


	9. Night School

I groaned out as my eyes fluttered open. I grabbed at my head and immediately pulled it back when I feel something wet. I look at my hand and see blood. "Oh, God."I whispered. I shakily got to my feet. I looked around and sighed. I was still outside of the school. Scott and Stiles were nowhere in sight. I walked over to the double doors and frowned seeing Jackson's Porsche in front of the school. I also noticed that Derek's car wasn't here anymore.

I don't know if he's dead or alive. I'm praying and hoping that he's alive and someone saved him. I pulled out my phone and dialed Stiles' number since Scott doesn't have a phone yet. "Stasia?! Stasia, where the hell are you?!"Stiles yelled. I sighed about to talk but was cut off. "Are you okay?! Is the Alpha with you?!"That was Scott. I looked around again. "I'm in the front of the school. I literally just woke up from being unconscious. I have a cut on my head that is still bleeding by the way. I don't know if my boyfriend who I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with is dead or alive. So, no, I'm not okay. And no, the Alpha isn't with me. Where are you guys?" I asked.

Scott sighed. "Thank God you're okay. We're trapped inside the school. The Alpha is trying to kill us." He explained. "What?! Where are you guys? I'm coming to get you."I told him rushing through the doors of the school. "We're heading to the lobby of the school."He said. I hung up and ran to the lobby. I got there first and wrapped my arms around myself. I screamed as two doors opened. I glared at Scott, Stiles and Allison as they came through. "Jeez! Gave me a freaking heart attack." I mumbled.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?"Scott asked Allison ignoring me. I went over to Stiles since he was waiting with open arms. I wrapped my arms around his torso hugging him. "Because you asked me to." Allison told him. "I asked you to?"Scott asked confused looking over to us. I shrugged. She opened up the text showing us. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"She asked. "Because he didn't."I told her pulling away from Stiles. "Did you drive here?"Stiles asked her.

"Jackson did." She said. "Jackson's here, too?"Scott groaned out. "And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?"She asked us as her phone rang. She picked it up. "Where are you?"She asked into it. The door behind us opened up causing us to jump. Lydia and Jackson walked over to us. Lydia sighed. "Finally. Can we go now?"She asked crossing her arms. Allison nodded her head at her. We looked up at the ceiling hearing a heavy thud. Stiles, Scott, and I shared a look. "Run!"Scott yelled dragging Allison with him. We took off running up the steps into a hallway as something smashed through the roof of the lobby.

I could hear the Alpha chasing us growling as he chased us down the hallway. We ran into the cafeteria. Scott pushed the locks on the top of the double doors up and the ones on the bottom down locking them. "Help me get this in front of the door." Scott yelled. I looked around at the windows and elbowed Stiles. He nodded. "I know." He sighed out. "Scott, wait, not here." Stiles called out. "What was that? Scott, what was that?"Allison asked.

Scott ignored us all and just kept pushing a machine in front of the doors. "What came out of the ceiling?"Lydia asked in hysterics. "Will you just help me?"He yelled. "The chairs, stack the chairs." He told us. "Can we wait a second?"I called out beside Stiles. I watched as Lydia and Allison pulled stacks of chairs in front of the door as Jackson and Scott helped. "You guys, listen to me…"Stiles called out.

"Guys?"Stiles tried getting their attention again but they kept stacking. "Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please?"He asked. I sighed. "Hello!"I yelled. I smirked as they all turned to face us. Stiles sent me a grateful look. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20-foot wall of windows?"He asked gesturing to the windows behind us. "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here."Allison turned to Scott. "Scott?"She asked. He walked over to lean on a table. The three of them looked at Stiles and I. Stiles sighed. "Somebody killed the janitor." He told them.

"What?"Lydia asked in shock. "Yeah, the janitor's dead."He stated bluntly. "What's he talking about? Is this a joke?"Allison asked looking over to Scott. "What, who killed him?"Jackson asked. "No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed…"Lydia began with tears in her eyes. "No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."Jackson said. I sighed and went over hugging Lydia. She hugged me back. "Who was it? What does he want?"Allison asked.

"What's happening?"She whispered. "Scott!"She yelled at him. "I-I-I don't know. I-I just…if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."He stammered out. "Us? He's gonna kill us?"Lydia asked in fear. "Who?"Allison asked. "Who is it?"She asked turning to Stiles and I. We looked over at Scott. "It's Derek. It's Derek Hale."He said. My eyes widened. "What?! No it wasn't! Why are you lying Scott?"I yelled at him angrily. I went to walk over to him but Stiles wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Derek killed the janitor?"Jackson asked in disbelief. "Are you sure?"Allison asked. "I saw him."He said. "You lying piece of shit!"I yelled at him struggling against Stiles' arms. "The mountain lion…"Lydia began. "No, Derek killed them." Scott cut her off. "All of them?"Allison asked. "Yeah, starting with his own sister."

"And the bus driver?"Allison asked. "And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us." He added. I scoffed and glared at Scott. "And if we don't get out now…"Scott began turning to us. "He's going to kill us, too."I shook my head as tears slipped down my cheeks. "You lying, stupid, son of a bitch." I muttered towards my little brother. "Call the cops."Jackson said.

"No." Stiles told him. "What do you mean, 'no'?"Jackson asked him. "I mean no. you want to hear it in Spanish? _No._ Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles explained. I pushed against him and walked over to the windows as sobs wracked my body. "Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson demanded. "I'm calling." Lydia spoke up. "No, Lydia, would you just hold on a second?"Stiles asked.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped, and we need you to…But…"It was quiet for a second."She hung up on me." She stated. "The police hung up on you?"Allison asked in shock. "She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school." She explained. "She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again." Allison told her. "No, they won't trace a call. Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."Stiles explained to them. "What the…what…what is this?"Allison stuttered out. "Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"She asked. I turned around. "He's not killing anyone! Derek is not a freaking murderer! Scott is a lying bitch! The next person to say Derek is killing someone is going to be killed by me! Got it?!"I yelled angrily at them fed up with them talking about Derek like this. They looked very scared of me.

"Is he the one who sent her the text?"Lydia asked. "No. I mean, I don't know." Scott said. "Is he the one that called the police?"Allison asked. "I don't know!"Scott yelled. I smirked. Good. Yell at her. I hope she breaks up with him and he can be as heartbroken as I am. "All right, why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?"Stiles suggested. I shook my head turning back to the windows. I couldn't believe what's happening.

"O-okay assheads. New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"Jackson suggested looking at all of us. "He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." Scott told him. Stiles whispered something to Scott and then walked away. "All right, give me the phone." Jackson said grabbing onto Stiles. Stiles turned around and punched Jackson. I smirked and walked over to Stiles. "Nice." I said to him. Allison ran over to Jackson asking if he was okay.

Stiles pulled out his phone calling his dad. "Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now."He said into his phone. We all jumped back turning towards the doors when something began banging against them. "We're at the school, okay? We're at the school."He hung up. The Alpha was banging on the doors so hard that nails started coming out. "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."Stiles said.

"Which only goes up."Scott exclaimed. "Well, up is better than down here!"I yelled at him. We ran into the kitchen behind us. We ran up the stairs and out into a hallway. They tried opening up the doors. I went to the chemistry room and pulled the door open. We ran into it and Scott put one of the stools underneath the door handle. We stood there panting and listening for any sound. I walked backwards slightly seeing a shadow in the small window of the door. It passed right by us. "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"Scott asked him. "Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." He told him. "Five? I can barely fit in the back." Allison whispered at him.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles told them. "What about this?"Scott asked going over to a locked door. I walked over to the windows staring out. I'm starting to feel numb. I ran my hands through my hair sighing. I turned around hearing glass breaking. Jackson had his elbow in the glass of the chemical cabinet. I walked over watching Lydia mix chemicals together. "Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid."She told him. He hesitated between two bottles before handing one to Lydia.

She poured the sulfuric acid in and then swished the bottle around. She stoppered it before handing it off to Scott. "No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there."Allison told him. "We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott told her. "You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people."She said. I gritted my teeth and glared at her. "And we're next. Somebody has to do something."He said walking to the door. "Scott, just stop. Do you remember…do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell."She asked him as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Scott nodded. "So do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just…just please…please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please."She begged him crying. "Lock it behind me." He said looking towards Stiles and I. He walked away but Allison pulled him back kissing him. I looked away sighing. He walked out of the classroom. I went over to the door and locked it. I walked back over to the windows to stare out of them.

It's been a few minutes since Scott left. "I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't…I can't stop my hands from shaking."Allison said. "It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay."Jackson told her. I looked over my shoulder at them and shook my head seeing Jackson holding Allison's hands. He's such a cheating and lying ass.

"Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right?"Lydia asked him. "It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not." She told him. "I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" He asked with an attitude. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did."I heard her say a bit quietly. My eyes widened at the really loud growl sounding throughout the school. I turned to the others and shared a look with Stiles. Jackson groaned grabbing onto the back of his neck. He fell down to his knees. He started screaming.

Lydia and Allison helped him up. "Uh, no, I'm fine. Like seriously, I'm okay." He said pushing away from them. "That didn't sound okay at all."Allison said. "What's on the back of your neck?"Stiles asked. He reached over trying to see Jackson's neck. Jackson slapped his hand away and sighed. He rubbed at his neck. "It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened."Lydia commented. "As if you actually care."Jackson growled at her.

"All right, can we not argue for half a second?"Stiles asked us. "Where's Scott? He should be back by now…"Allison said running a hand through her hair. We turned to the door hearing a noise. "Scott!"Allison yelled going to the door. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Scott!" She yelled. "Where's he going?"Lydia asked. Allison started banging on the window and trying to open the door. "Scott. Scott." She kept yelling his name. "Stop."Lydia told her. Allison kept banging on the door. "Stop!"I yelled. They all turned to me. "Do you hear that?"Lydia asked.

"Listen." I said hearing the faint police sirens getting closer. We sighed and ran over to the windows. We looked out of one to see multiple cope cars driving up to the school.

I walked out of the school building with Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, and Scott. "You sure it was Derek Hale?"He asked us. "Yes." Scott sighed. "I saw him, too." Stiles added. I shook my head. "Derek wasn't here Sheriff. He's not a freaking killer. He's my damn boyfriend and he would never hurt anyone!"I yelled angrily. Scott glared at me. "What about the janitor?"He asked turning back to the sheriff.

"We're still looking." He told Scott. "Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?"He asked. "Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."Sheriff Stilinski said. "I'm not making this up." Scott told him. I scoffed crossing my arms. "Could've fooled me."I mumbled.

"I know, I believe you, I do."Sheriff said turning back to us. "No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me, but I know you don't."He sighed looking away. "Listen to me. We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise."He reassured Scott. "Sheriff!" Another officer called. "Stay. All of you." He said but mostly pointing to Stiles.

"Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the Alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?" Stiles said. I shook my head. "The Alpha walked right past the chemistry room we were in. I've learned quite a bit from Derek about the whole werewolf business. They can smell us, hear us. He must've smelt our fear. I know I reeked of it. He could hear our pounding heart beats or our pants. He just walked by us though." I explained shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, then how come we're still alive?"Stiles asked shrugging. "It wants me in its pack."Scott yelled. He sighed looking around. "But I think, first…I have to get rid of my old pack." He realized. "What do you mean? What old pack?"Stiles asked crossing his arms. "Allison. Jackson, Lydia. You two." He said looking up at us. "The Alpha doesn't want to kill us." Stiles said. Scott turned around. "He wants me to do it."He told us quietly. "And that's not even the worst part."He said.

"How in the ho-holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?"Stiles asked him. "Because when he made me shift…"He turned back to us. "I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." He admitted. "Well, you know what, you won't have to kill me Scott. Because I'm done with you. I can't believe you would put the blame for this on Derek. The whole reason we were even at the school was because of you! You didn't wanna listen to Derek. You always have to make things go your way and if they don't, you have a fit. Well, thank you for it Scott. Because of you, I lost the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't even have time to tell Derek that I loved him. And now, I'll never get that chance. He made the happiest I've ever been and you completely ruined it. So thank you Scott. I never wanna talk to you ever again." I told him crying.

I walked past him taking out my phone. I dialed mom's number. She answered on the first ring. "Stasia?"She asked. "Mo-mommy…"I sobbed out. "Stasia? What's wrong?"She asked in a panic. "Pl-please come get me. I-I need you right now. We're at the school. Please. I can't do this. I can't…I just can't anymore." I told her. "I'm on my way sweetheart."She said hanging up.

I walked over to the stairs and sat on the bottom one to wait for my mom. She pulled up in front of me within minutes. She must have been speeding. I stood up as she got out of her car. She ran over to me pulling me into her embrace. I broke down in her arms hugging her tightly. Our bodies shook as I sobbed into her shoulder. "Oh, baby." She sighed stroking my hair.

I sat beside my mom on my bed with a tub of ice cream in between us. "I hate him mom. I hate Scott so much. He lied to Sheriff Stilinski. He lied to everyone tonight. I know Derek. He wouldn't hurt anyone. He may have looked like a bad guy but he wasn't. He just wanted to help people."I told her crying. "I'll probably never see him again because of this. I never got to tell him how I felt about him. I never got to tell him how much he made me happy, how he made my heart race, or how I smiled so much more when he was around. I'll never get the chance to tell him I loved him or hear him say he loves me." I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed into them.

She sighed and moved the ice cream pulling me into her arms. I cried harder. "He can't be the killer because he's always been with me." I said quietly sniffling. "Honey, I know it's hurting you. But maybe, while you were sleeping or at school…" She trailed off as I pulled away. I stared at her in disbelief. "No. I know Derek okay? I can't believe…"I shook my head and put the lid back on the ice cream. "Just leave. Please."I told her putting the ice cream on her lap. I slid under my blankets covering my head as well.

I felt her get off the bed and then kiss my head through the blankets. "I'm sorry sweetie." I heard the door close and finally let out the sobs I was holding in.


	10. Lunatic

I walked downstairs on Monday morning ready for school. Allison said they would pick me up since I didn't want to walk to school or anything. I walked into the kitchen grabbing a water bottle and a granola bar for breakfast. I slipped in into my bag and ran outside hearing a car honk. I slid into the back seat of the car. I smiled at Allison, her aunt, and her dad. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Argent." I said buckling up. "No problem."He said backing out of the drive way and heading towards school.

I turned to Allison to see she was staring at me. I smiled weakly shaking my head. "I haven't talked to Scott or anything, if that's what you're wondering." I told her. She shook her head. Kate looked back at us. "He's your brother right? Why haven't you talked to him?"I felt the tears welling up. "Um, well…I don't know whether my boyfriend died or not. My brother is a lying asshole. And I'm so sick of him making it out to seem like he's a victim when he's to blame for a lot of things lately." I ranted to them. Kate and Mr. Argent stared at me.

I sniffled wiping away a stray tear. "Just…just feeling so weak lately. I hate it with a passion." I sighed. I caught Kate's smirk before it disappeared from her face. We pulled up into the school. Allison tried to open the door but it was still locked. She sighed. "Dad, if you're going to insist on driving me to school, you at least have to let me out of the car."She told him. He looked around. "Kate, what's your opinion on home school?"He asked.

"Hmm, well, you know, I'm more of a learning-by-doing kind of girl."She said looking at him. I giggled. "Actually Mr. Argent, home schooling isn't as efficient as going to an actual school. I was homeschooled for middle school and once I got to high school, I was considerably behind the others. I was held back. That's why I'm 17 years old in sophomore year." I told them smiling. Allison leaned forward. "And what's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughters' lives?"

Kate looked back at us before leaning over Mr. Argent and unlocking the door. "Thank you." Allison told her. "You're welcome." Kate responded. Allison opened the door getting out. I followed. "Thanks again, Mr. Argent." I said closing the door. I walked up the steps of the school with her.

I walked out of the classroom with Allison and Lydia. "It's just weird. Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us."Allison said to us. Lydia scoffed. "Thank you for the protection of minors."I smiled. "Do you guys think I made the wrong decision?"She asked turning to us. "About that jacket with that dress?" She scoffed. "Absolutely."

"You know what I mean." She said. "Hello? Scott locked us in that classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills." I giggled. "I think he got what he deserved."I told her as we walked into the classroom where we would be taking an exam with Mr. Harris. I sat beside Allison in the front rows. I rolled my eyes as Scott walked into the room. He stopped in front of Allison. "Allison."

"Mr. McCall,"Mr. Harris said putting the booklets down on my desk. "Please take a seat." He told Scott leaning on Allison's desk. I took one of the blue test books and passed the others back. Mr. Harris walked over to the podium. "You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." He said holding up the book. I wrote my name down because I would probably forget if I waited till after I was done.

He tossed the book down and leaned on the podium. "However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with."He held up the stop watch and pressed it. "Begin." I opened up the book to begin the test.

It was all pretty easy. I was on the second page when Scott ran out of the room. "Mr. McCall?" Mr. Harris called out. I furrowed my brows in confusion and was going to get up but Stiles followed him. "Mr. Stilinski!"He yelled as Stiles ran out of the room. I sighed and went back to the test. I wasn't in the mood to get a detention with Harris today so I decided not to follow them.

I sat across from Allison at lunch. She handed me a cookie that her mom made. I took a bite. "Mmmm…"I moaned sighing. "This is so good. I am so coming over to your house today if your mom has more of these." I told her smiling. Jackson sat down next to Allison. We smiled at him. "Oh, you got something on your…Let me." He said swiping his thumb over her lip. He sucked his thumb smiling.

Allison giggled. "Thanks. You want a bite?"She asked him. He looked over frowning. "What?" She smiled holding out the cookie. "Do you want a bite?"She asked. "Oh."He chuckled. "No. Thanks."He said rubbing the back of his neck. "You okay Jacks?"I asked him concerned. "Since the other night?" Allison added.

"Better than I thought I would be."He said nodding. "You still about everything that happened?"He asked us. Allison looked over to him. "Mostly about Scott. I haven't talked to him."She confessed. "Probably a good idea." Jackson said. "You don't think I made a mistake, do you?"She asked. He shook his head. "No. In fact, I think he got exactly what he deserves."I nodded with Jackson. "I said that this morning." I told him. "You coming to practice today?"He asked turning to me. I nodded. "Yeah. I figured I would. I want to watch you and Danny play. I haven't talked to Danny in a while anyway." I told him taking a bite of cookie.

"Allison seriously. You have to ask your mom to make me a dozen or two of these cookies. They're freaking amazing as hell." I told her complimenting her mom.

I sat on the bleachers at lacrosse practice. I was reading a book that I checked out from the library earlier. I looked up quickly when Jackson yelled Danny's name. Danny was on the ground not moving. I got out and ran over to him quickly. "Danny!"I yelled as I got onto the ground. I lifted his head up gently and placed it in my lap. "Are you okay, Danny?"I asked looking down at him.

The school's medic person thing came running over. I helped him lift Danny's helmet off his head. "Is he okay?"I looked up at Lydia. Her lipstick was messed up. She would never walk around with messed up lipstick. "Yeah, it looks like he just has a bloody nose…"Jackson said looking over to her. "What?"She asked him. "Your lipstick."He told her.

She pulled out her compact mirror and fixed her lipstick. "Oh, huh, wonder how that happened." She murmured. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Yeah. I wonder." Jackson said. She put her mirror up in her purse. I sighed looking back down at Danny. I stroked his hair as he medic checked him. He smiled gratefully up at me. I smiled back. Danny was one of my best friends. He was the only one I talked to during the weekend. He comforted me as I cried and talked about Derek.

I laid on the couch reading my book as mom got everything in her purse so she could leave for her shift at the hospital. I looked up as the front door opened up. "Scott?"Mom asked. "Stiles." I heard and sighed. "Key!"Mom said. I got up and walked over to see Stiles holding a key. "Yeah. I had one made, so…" Mom sighed. "That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me."I giggled. "I know. I freaked out when he first used it." I told her.

Stiles threw down his bag. It made a loud thud. "What is that?"Mom asked pointing down to it. "Uh, school project." He told her. "Hmm. Stiles, he's okay, right?" She asked him. "Who? Scott? Yeah. Totally. Why don't you ask Stasia about him?"He answered her. "Because she hasn't talked to Scott. She refuses to acknowledge his existence." I shrugged as he looked at me. "It's true." I mumbled.

Mom sighed. "He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to."She said nodding. Stiles shrugged. "Well, he's had a bit of a rough week."I scoffed at his answer. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yeah. Um, okay. Be careful tonight kids." She said digging into her purse for her keys. "You, too." Stiles and I said simultaneously. "Full moon." She said. "What?"Stiles and I asked together again.

She stared at us weirdly. "There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets. Brings out all the nut jobs. Yeah." She said. "Right."Stiles sighed. "You know, it's actually where they came up with the word 'lunatic.'" Mom said walking past Stiles. She walked out of the house. I turned to Stiles. "That was close." He nodded. "Scott here?"He asked me. I shook my head. "Don't think so. Just go on up like usual. I'll just be down here."I told him going back to the couch. I laid down on it and opened up my book again.

I heard him walk upstairs and started reading. There was a thud and muffled yelling coming from upstairs. I sighed and looked up when Stiles came back down and went into the kitchen. I got up and followed him I leaned against the doorway watching him. He got out a bottle of water and a doggy bowl. He was using black tape to put on the bowl. "What are you doing?"I asked curiously. "Getting payback." He said simply.

"For what?"I asked him. "He made out with Lydia today." He sighed looking up at me. My eyes widened. "Are you freaking serious?"I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah." I sighed shaking my head. "That idiot." I muttered. He picked up the bowl and water bottle. "See you later." He said walking past me and back upstairs. I sighed and walked back to the living room. I sat on the couch thinking. I jumped up hearing a thud and Scott yelling he would kill Stiles. I ran upstairs and stopped at the door. "That's, like, the one girl that I…And, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."Stiles yelled.

"She kissed me." Scott said looking up. "What?"Stiles asked. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."He said smirking. Stiles walked out of the room and leaned against the wall beside it. He slid down to the ground. "She would've done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything!"Scott yelled. I slammed the door shut and kneeled down by Stiles. I hugged him tightly. "Don't listen to him Stiles. He's being a complete asshole. And if Lydia doesn't see what a great guy you are then it's her loss. Some other girl is going to realize how amazing and sweet you are. They are going to snatch you up and then Lydia will realize her mistake." I told him smiling.

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks." He whispered. I sat across from him leaning against the wall. We could hear Scott grunting and the handcuffs jangling against the radiator. "Stiles, Stasia, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose."He was quiet for a few seconds. "Please, guys, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me." I sighed looking down. "And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out."He begged us. "I can't." Stiles said shaking his head.

"No, no, no!"I heard Scott yell. I could hear the chain rustling. Then he screamed loudly. Stiles covered his ears with his hands. I closed my eyes as Scott's screams increased. He growled loudly and then it just got quiet. No noise. Nothing. Stiles and I shared a look. "Scott, are you okay?"He called out. We both stood up. He opened the door wide. Scott wasn't in his room anymore. His window was wide open and there was blood on the handcuffs and the radiator.

We ran down the stairs. "I'll stay here in case he comes back."I told him. He nodded. "Good idea." He ran out of the house. I sighed closing the door. I sat on the couch holding my phone.

I stood up quickly when the front door opened. I froze immediately upon seeing who entered the house. There stood Derek, alive and well, with my brother. Scott's arm was around Derek's shoulder. He smiled slightly at me before going up the stairs. I followed right behind him. He walked into Scott's room and set Scott on his bed. "Wait. I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison."He said sighing. "I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"He asked Derek.

"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true." Derek told him. "Well, what is it?"Scott asked. "You have to kill the one that bit you." Scott looked up at Derek wide eyed. "Kill the Alpha?"He asked in shock. Derek nodded. Scott sighed. Derek walked towards Scott. "Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."Derek told him. Scott nodded.

I walked out of his room and to mine. Derek was alive. He was alive this whole time. I turned to face him as he closed my door. "You're alive."I whispered. He nodded. "Yeah. I'm alive." He said. I went up to him and slapped him so hard. He stumbled back a bit. He held his cheek and looked at me. "I deserved that."He mumbled moving his jaw.

I went up and hugged him wrapping my arms around his torso. "You stupid freaking asshole. I thought you were dead. You have no idea how terrible I've been feeling. I've cried myself to sleep every night since the accident. I've stuck up for you because my idiot brother decided to make you a criminal. I've…I've…"I complained but he cut me off by placing his lips onto mine.

I sighed and melted into the kiss. He pulled away staring down at me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was okay. I'm really sorry Stasia. Please forgive me?"He apologized. I stared up into his eyes. "I forgive you, Mr. Sexy Green Eyes." I told him smiling through the tears I was shedding. He chuckled and lifted me up causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Derek Hale." I said leaning my forehead against his. "I'll kill you if you do." I threatened him. He smiled nodding. "I promise." He told me as he laid us down onto my bed. I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled him down gently. This kiss was emotional. I put all of the feelings I've had since seeing him getting impaled on the Alpha's claws into the kiss.


	11. Wolf's Bane (1)

I looked behind us at the green car chasing after us. "Faster?"Scott asked. "Yeah. Much faster."I said turning to face him. Scott pressed onto the gas. "Hey, Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here."Stiles told him. "If I go faster, I'll kill us." Scott said. "If you don't go faster, they'll be killing us instead!"I yelled at him pointing to the car behind us. Scott went faster.

Stiles and I looked behind us. They weren't there anymore. "Where the hell did they go?"I asked looking to the guys in the front. Stiles turned his dad's radio on. " _All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works._ " The officer said. "Drive Scott!"I yelled. Scott drove faster and then turned into the iron works. "There!"I said pointing to my idiot of a boyfriend who is just trying to get himself killed was kneeling.

Scott screeched to a stop and Stiles opened the door. "Get in." He said and climbed into the backseat with me. Derek ran and jumped in just as there was gun fire. Scott took off. "What part of laying low don't you understand?"Scott asked him. "Damn it, I had him!"He yelled at us. "Who, the Alpha?"Stiles asked. "Yes! He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up."He told us.

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs…"Stiles trailed off. I pulled him into the backseat. "Yeah, because you two idiots decided to make him the most wanted fugitive in the damn state." I said glaring at Scott. "Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."He said. I scoffed. "I don't really think you do Scott. You never understand anything unless it goes your damn way. You never care about how your choices affect anyone else. Because of your choice that night, my boyfriend is being hunted down not only by police but by freaking hunters as well. I can never see him anymore. But do you care that I may be suffering? No, didn't think so." I told him before leaning back in my seat to stare out the window.

I heard multiple sighs and could feel eyes on me. "All right. How did you find him?"Stiles asked leaning up onto the console. "Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?"Scott asked. "Yeah, all three of us." Stiles said. "Or just them. I'll be back here." He said moving back into the back. I smirked at him. He glared slightly at me. "Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." He said.

I leaned up to the front to look at him. "Our chemistry teacher?"I asked in a bit of shock. "Why him?"Scott asked. "I don't know yet." Derek sighed. "What's the second?"I asked leaning my head on his shoulder. Derek pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it. "Some kind of symbol." I sighed recognizing that symbol. Scott did the same. "What? You know what this is?"He asked us. I nodded. "We've seen it." I told him. "On a necklace. Allison's necklace."Scott said driving faster.

Derek and I were in my room later that night. We were just laying on my bed with each other. I lifted my head up from his chest. "I hate this hiding." I told him. He nodded before looking down at me. "I know. I do too. But there's nothing we can do about it." I sighed and sat up. He did the same and turned my head to look at him. "It won't be like this forever. They'll eventually see that they have no real evidence against me beside Scott saying that he saw me." He told me stroking my cheek softly.

"When are you gonna leave again?"I whispered up to him. He shrugged. "Soon. But right now, is about us. This is our time. We can worry about all of this when the light comes, which won't be for hours." He whispered smiling slightly. I smiled watching him lean down taking my face in his hands gently. Our lips met in a soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away to look into my eyes. "Rest."He whispered. I smiled and nodded. He laid back pulling me down onto his chest gently. I sighed closing my eyes. I drifted off to sleep listening to his heart beat.

"This is gonna be impossible, you know." Scott said as he, Stiles, and I walked through the doors of the school. "Just ask her to borrow it."I said shrugging. "How?"He asked looking at us. "It's easy. You just say, 'Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you."Stiles said. "You're not helping." Scott told him.

I sighed. "Why don't you just talk to her?"I asked him. "She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?"He asked us. "That's why you ease…"Stiles began turning to face Scott. "That's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace."Stiles explained. Scott was staring off into space with a goofy little smile on. Stiles hit his shoulder snapping him out of it. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"He asked Scott.

"Yeah." He admitted looking down. "All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison back."Stiles said backing up. "In that order. Got it?"I asked waving and walking down the hall to my locker.

I sighed walking in the middle of Scott and Stiles. Jackson apparently knew about Scott. "How the hell did he find out?"Stiles asked. "I have no idea." Scott told him panicking. "Did he say it out loud, the word?"Stiles asked as we walked down the crowded hallway. "What word?"Scott asked in confusion. "Werewolf." I whispered to him like it should be obvious. "Did he say, 'I know you're a werewolf'?"Stiles asked.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly."Scott told us looking around before sighing. "Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right?"Stiles asked. Scott shrugged. "And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?"I looked up at him. "How about Allison's father?"I asked.

"Okay, it's bad."Stiles confirmed nodding. "I need a cure. Right now."Scott said. "Does he know about Allison's father?"He asked. "I don't know." Scott sighed out. "Okay, where's Derek?"Stiles asked. They both looked at me. "He's hiding out like we told him to do. Why?"I asked looking at them suspiciously. "I have another idea." Stiles confirmed. "It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though."I sighed. "Stiles, every time you have an idea, one of us gets hurt." I told him. "And we have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game." Scott said.

"I know, I know." Stiles sighed. "Do you even have a plan for Allison yet?"I asked looking up at Scott. "She's in my next class."He said. "Get the necklace." Stiles told him before dragging me off down the hall. "Why did you need to know where Derek was?"I asked him. "Because he's part of my idea. And I need you to tell him to meet up at my house about an hour after school." He told me. I nodded. "Okay. But what for?"I asked but he ignored me walking down the hall. I sighed and walked into my next class. I took my seat and pulled out my phone to text Derek.

 **TO: MR. SEXY GREEN EYES**

 **Can I ask for a huge favor from my amazingly handsome and perfect boyfriend?**

I placed my phone in my lap when the bell rang for class to start. I started writing down notes as the teacher started talking and writing on the board. I looked down at my phone when it buzzed.

 **FROM: MR. SEXY GREEN EYES**

 **What can I do for my wonderfully beautiful and flawless girlfriend?**

I blushed and smiled brightly at his reply.

 **TO: MR. SEXY GREEN EYES**

 **Meet me at Stiles' house right after school.**

I put my phone in my bag to concentrate on school.

I sat in front of Scott at lunch taking small bites out of my apple. Stiles sat next to Scott. "Did you get her to give you the necklace?"He asked quietly before even fully sitting down on the chair. "Not exactly." He confessed. "Ah. What happened?"He asked. "She told him to not talk to her. At all." I said smirking slightly. I shook my head as Stiles shoved half a chicken strip into his mouth. Some of it was hanging out before he chewed it in. "So she's not giving you…"He began with a mouth full of food.

"She's not giving me the necklace!"Scott said looking over to him. "Well, did you find anything else out?"He asked Scott. "Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic." I glared at Scott and kicked his shin under the table. He groaned and held onto his leg. "Okay, I came up with a plan B just in case anything like this happened." Stiles told him sighing. "And what happens to be this plan B?"I asked crossing my arms on the table.

"Just steal the stupid thing."Stiles said. He opened up his water. "Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?"Scott begged. Stiles shook his head. "My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you."I sighed and stole a French fry from Stiles' plate. I looked over to Scott to see he had a weird look on his face. "What's wrong?"I asked him. "He's watching us." He whispered.

I turned around and glared at Jackson. "Act normal!"He whispered to us. Scott winced clenching his eyes shut. "What's wrong?"Stiles asked him. "Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." He told us. "Stiles. Look at Scott. Just pretend to talk to him. Act like you can't hear him Scott." I told them leaning forward in my seat a bit. Stiles squirmed in his seat. "Say something. Talk to me!"Scott told him. He threw his hands up. "I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank." He said.

"Your mind's blank?"Scott asked. "You can't think of one single thing to say?"I asked in shock. "Not under this kind of pressure." He said looking behind me to them. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore."I looked back and it was true. Jackson wasn't there at the table anymore. "Where is he?"I asked looking around. Scott stopped looking around. "Yes."He whispered. I looked at him in confusion. I looked down at his hands to see him shaking terribly. Scott clenched onto the water bottle scrunching it up. He shakily took a drink from it. "Scott, don't let him do this to you." I whispered.

"You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?"Stiles said leaning over to him. Scott held onto his tray. He suddenly broke the tray. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. I bit my lip nervously seeing his look.


	12. Wolf's Bane (2)

I walked into the kitchen of the Stilinski house and smiled at the sheriff. "Hey, how you doing there sheriff?"I asked going to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. "Hey, Stasia. You here with Stiles?"He asked. I nodded taking a sip. "He's heading upstairs. I'm just here to make a snack before we leave for the game." I told him pulling out a bag of popcorn. I put it into the microwave to cook it. "All right. I'm going to see him then." He got up and went upstairs.

I hummed waiting for the popcorn to finish. I jumped when it beeped. I pulled the bag out of the microwave and grabbed my water walking up the stairs. I smiled and said goodbye to Sheriff Stilinski as he walked past me down the stairs. I opened up Stiles' closed door only to hear a groan. I walked in eyes widening seeing Derek holding his nose. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry baby!"I apologized rushing to him. He pulled his hands away chuckling slightly. "It's fine." He whispered before leaning down and pecking my lips. I smiled and kissed his nose gently. "I'm really sorry." I told him. He nodded.

We turned to Stiles who was staring at us in shock. "What?"I asked innocently. Derek sighed. "Scott didn't get the necklace?"He asked. "No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try." Stiles told him. Derek nodded. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."Derek shrugged looking confused. "So?"He asked. "So it wasn't Scott." I told him going over to Stiles' bed and sitting on it. "Well, can you find out who sent it?"Derek asked. "No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can." He told Derek turning to his computer.

Derek came and sat next to me. I held out the popcorn bag to him offering him some. He took a handful. I ate a few before looking up at him. "I missed you."I whispered to him. He smiled leaning down to press our foreheads together. "I missed you too." I leaned up pressing our lips together before pulling away at Stiles' groan. "Please don't do that on my bed."He begged us. I giggled and pecked Derek's lips softly. "Anyway, he'll be here in a few minutes." He said turning back to his computer. "Who?"I asked. "Danny." My eyes widened. "Oh, you sneaky little devil. You do realize you could possibly die if a certain someone finds out what you are doing right?"I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, I do know that."I shrugged. "I'll miss you buddy." I said fake sniffling and swiping at my cheek to remove a nonexistent tear. He threw a pencil at me. I ducked giggling. About ten minutes later, a knock sounded on Stiles' bedroom door. "Sit on that chair and pretend to read."He told Derek. Derek took his jacket off and sat on the chair. I handed him a book and he opened it up staring down at it. I smirked and threw popcorn at him as Stiles opened his door up. Danny walked in waving at me. I waved back. Stiles sat on his chair and began asking Danny to trace the text. "You want me to do what?"Danny asked in disbelief.

"Trace a text."Stiles said. "I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."Danny said looking down at Stiles. Stiles sighed running a hand over his head. "And we will, once you trace the text." He told him. "And what makes you think I know how?"Danny asked him. "I..I looked up your arrest report, so…"Stiles trailed off. "I…I was 13. They dropped the charges."Danny stuttered. "Whatever."Stiles nodded. "No, we're doing lab work."Danny told him determinedly. He grabbed a stool and sat by Stiles.

Danny looked behind him at Derek. I shoved popcorn in my mouth to stop myself from laughing. "Who's he again?"Danny asked Stiles. Stiles looked back at him. "Um, my cousin…Miguel."I started coughing and shakily took a sip of water. "Is that blood on his shirt?"Danny asked. "Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel."Stiles called. Derek looked up slowly glaring a bit at Stiles. "I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts."Stiles said motioning to his dresser. Derek snapped the book shut and tossed it onto the bed as he got up.

Derek slipped his shirt off. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him. He dug around in Stiles' drawer before turning to him holding a shirt. "Um, Stiles?"He asked. Stiles turned to him. "Yes?"He asked. "This…no fit."He said tugging on the shirt a little. "Then try something else on." He told him before turning back to Danny. I could feel my heart beat rising as I stared at Derek. He turned to me slightly and winked. I blushed at being caught but kept staring. He was mine. I had the right to stare at him thank you very much.

I noticed he kept his body turned to me slightly. I could tell he was having fun teasing me. He slipped on an orange and blue shirt. "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?"Stiles called out. "What do you think, Danny?" I put my hand over my mouth trying to stifle my giggles. "Huh?"He asked. "The shirt."Stiles said pointing to Derek. "It's…it's not really his color."Danny said. I smirked and nodded my agreement. Derek tugged the shirt over his head. I watched him smirking.

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek told him holding up a shirt. "I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny stated. I stood up and grabbed Derek's hand. "I'll go get Miguel a shirt from your dad's closet. Let's go Miguel." I said as I pulled him out of the room and towards the sheriff's room. As soon as we made it inside, I pinned Derek to the wall. He smirked down at me holding onto my hips. "You knew what you were doing to me in there."I said rubbing my hands up and down his bare chest.

"Oh, I knew all right. I can smell you."He told me squeezing my hips gently. I pulled him down kissing him passionately. We stood there making out until there was a knock on the door. "You guys done in there?"Stiles asked. We pulled away panting. I let out a giggle and went over to the closet. I pulled out a simple dark grey t-shirt and handed it to Derek. He slipped it on and we walked back down to Stiles' room. Danny was sat in front of the computer doing his thing. Stiles was sitting next to him. Derek and I walked up to stand behind them.

It took a few minutes but then Danny stopped. He sighed leaning back. "There." He said. "This text was sent from a computer. This one." He said pointing to the name. My eyes widened. "Registered to that account name?"Derek asked him. "No way in hell. That can't be right." I told him. The computer was saying that the text came from my mom at the hospital. But there was no way in hell that she would do that. She doesn't even know about the supernatural.

I was sitting in the back of Stiles' jeep with Derek and Stiles. We were parked in front of Beacons Hills Hospital. Stiles was on the phone with Scott asking about the necklace. "Yah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing."Stiles said. Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist bringing the phone to him. "Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's got be something. An inscription, an opening, something." He told Scott. "No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open." Scott's voice floated out of the speaker. "There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing."Derek sighed letting Stiles' wrist go.

He brought the phone back to his ear. "I know." He said and sighed. "Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him…tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles hung up. Derek looked at him. "You're not gonna make it." He said. "I know."Stiles told him. "And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek said looking out the windshield. "He doesn't need to know about that until we know if it's true or not." I said from the backseat.

"By the way, one more thing." Derek said looking at Stiles. Stiles looked over. "Yeah."Derek grabbed the back of Stiles' head and smashed it onto the wheel. "Oh, God! What the hell was…"Stiles yelled but Derek cut him off. "You know what that was for. Go."Derek told him pointing. "Go!"He yelled. Stiles got out of the car and walked into the hospital. I giggled and climbed into the front seat to sit on his lap.

"That was a little mean Der."I told him wrapping my arms around his neck. He shrugged. "He deserved it. Even If I got to get you all hot and bothered." He said kissing my neck softly. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I sighed hearing Derek's phone ring. He pulled away and looked at it. It was Stiles. He sighed through his nose and answered it. "What?" He asked. I could hear Stiles' muffled voice. "Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle."He said. "What?"Derek asked looking up at me in confusion. He motioned for me to get out so I opened the door jumping out. His eyes widened. "Stiles, get out of there right now. It's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!"He yelled.

I immediately took off for the door of the hospital. I could hear Derek's footsteps behind me. He was catching up quickly though. When we got close, I ran straight to Stiles. Derek went up to the nurse and elbowed her in the face. "That's not nice. She's my nurse."I looked over to Peter Hale standing down the hall. "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek say to Peter first then us. I moved to the other side of the hall behind the counter. "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?"Peter asked walking over to Derek.

Derek growled changing slightly. His eyes were electric blue that I only loved seeing when he was losing control with me and his fangs came out. He jumped onto the wall to tackle Peter but he only pushed Derek into the wall, creating a huge hole in it. He pushed Derek against the other wall and then the other side again. Stiles crawled to me behind the counter. I watched Peter lift Derek up by his throat and start walking. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct."He stopped dropping Derek onto his back.

Peter bent down and took something out of the nurse's pocket. "You want forgiveness?"Derek asked standing up. He punched Peter. He tried to hit him again but Peter deflected. He grabbed Derek by his jacket and then head butted him. Derek stumbled back. "I want understanding."He told Derek kicking him in his chest sending Derek flying backwards. I whimpered at the sight of a beat up Derek. I could feel every punch and kick he was getting. It was hurting me a lot. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness."Peter said walking slowly to Derek. I watched Derek slowly pick himself up.

"Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that."He said stopping in front of Derek. Derek stood up and started swinging at Peter. Peter kept dodging him though. When Derek swung again, Peter grabbed his hand breaking his bones. He groaned falling down onto his knees. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you."Peter said. He picked Derek up throwing him through the glass on the counter a few feet away from us. I screamed and Stiles covered my mouth to stifle it. I could feel the tears sliding out of my eyes.

We watched Derek crawl away and Peter followed after him. I pushed Stiles' hand away. "We have to help him." I whispered to him. He shook his head. "Derek's a big boy. He can take care of himself. He'd kill me if I let you go after him and you'd get hurt. I don't know about you, but I value my freaking life." He whispered frantically to me. I stared at him teary eyed. "Derek could die as well. I can't lose him Stiles."I begged him. "I'm really sorry about this Stasia. I hope Derek won't kill me either." He said quietly. I stared up at him in confusion. He raised his fist up and then I'm seeing nothing but darkness.


	13. Co-Captain

I groaned grabbing onto my head as I regained consciousness. I looked around and glared harshly at Stiles who was driving. I sat up and punched his arm twice. "You asshole! What the hell? Why did you freaking knock me out?!"I yelled as I hit him. "Hey! It was to protect both of us! You would have gone after Derek and possibly gotten hurt and then Derek would kill me!"He yelled trying to stop me from hitting him again. I sighed and leaned back in the seat. "Where are we even going?"I asked looking out the window.

"The school. We have to tell Scott what happened."He said making a left turn. "Fine, but you're taking me to Derek once we're done."I huffed crossing my arms. He groaned but nodded anyway. We pulled up into the parking lot and jumped out. I followed after a running Stiles to the boys' locker room. "Dude, we have a huge problem."Stiles told him as he stumbled into the room. I sighed walking in and frowned seeing Scott sitting on the bench like something very bad just happened. I rushed over to him. "Trust me…I know."He said.

"What happened Scotty?"I asked him rubbing his back gently. "Peter was here. Derek's on his side!"He yelled standing up. I looked up at him in shock. "What? No way! Derek wouldn't side with that homicidal idiot!"I denied shaking my head standing up as well. He sighed. "Well, he did. He was here with Peter. They threatened Allison."He said going quiet at the end. I ran my hands through my hair sighing loudly. "Take me to Derek."I said to Stiles walking out of the room.

I stormed into the Hale house. "Derek Hale! Get your ass here now!"I called out. A few seconds later, he came down the stairs. I walked up and grabbed his shirt in my fists pulling him down kissing him. He seemed shocked at first but quickly kissed me back wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled away and then slapped his cheek hard. He reached up touching his cheek looking at me in shock. "What was that for?"He asked.

"For siding with Peter! You know, the crazy, psychotic Alpha who wants to kill the people I happen to love very much and make my innocent little brother a part of his pack."I told him glaring. He let out a small sigh. His hands went to my waist and pulled me to him gently. "I'm not on his side Stasia. I'm trying to stay alive. I'm trying to protect you, Scott, and everyone else. Can you just trust me on this?"He asked kind of begging.

I sighed through my nose before nodding. "Fine. You know I trust you Derek."I told him placing my hands on his chest. He nodded smiling slightly as he leaned his head down to press his lips against mine in a soft kiss. My lips quirked up in a smile before my hands traveled up his chest to wrap around his neck pulling him closer to me. He deepened the kiss and pulled me flush against his body. His hands slid from my waist, grazing my butt before grabbing onto the back of my knees making me wrap my legs around his waist.

I pulled away smirking slightly feeling his lower half prodding me. I swear I caught a hint of a blush on his cheeks. I pecked his lips before trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone. He had a soft spot right above it. So, I kissed it softly making him let out a moan. I smirked in triumph and lifted my head. I tangled my fingers in his hair and leaned my forehead down on his staring into his eyes. "Are we gonna take this party into your bedroom now or what?"I whispered smirking down at him. He let out a breathy chuckle and walked upstairs to his room where we weren't going to be getting sleep all night.

Stiles and Scott were with Jackson. I was hanging out with Lydia and Allison partly because Scott asked me to. So now we're walking in the woods because Allison wants to do something. "Allison, when you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a five-mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting."Lydia said panting slightly. I giggled following behind Allison. Lydia was trailing behind us. "Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something Lydia. Jackson asked me to the winter formal."Allison said not even looking back.

I looked over to Lydia to see what she would say. "Did he?"She asked. "Yeah. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first."Allison said with a bit of sass in her voice. "Sure. As long as it's just friends."Lydia told her. "Well, yeah, I mean…"Allison laughed. "It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything."Allison said walking a bit faster.

"Uh, about that…"Lydia trailed off. I sighed. "You can't blame it all on Lydia. I mean, my brother was the idiot for even doing it. But I know he regrets it, no offense Lyds."I said looking between them. Allison nodded. "I know that."She said. Allison stopped and put her bag down. Lydia and I stopped just behind her watching her. "So, what are we doing?"I asked crossing my arms. "I want to see what something does."Allison said quietly as she opened up the bag.

She took out an arrow and screwed on something. "What does that do?"Lydia asked. "We're about to find out."She told Lydia. She stood up picking up her bow. She hooked the arrow onto the bow and aimed at a tree. She let the arrow fly and when it impacted the tree, it sort of exploded a little sending off sparks. My eyes were wide. "What was that?"I asked as Allison slowly put her bow down. "I don't know."Allison said. She held onto her bow and looked to be in thought.

"Well, that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?"Lydia asked her clapping her hands together. We all looked over hearing something snap. We looked around as whatever it was continued to make noise. "Hold this."Allison said holding the bow out to Lydia. "What? Why?"She asked her taking the bow. "Because I thought I heard something."Allison said taking her glove thing off. "What if we did hear something?"I asked her. "I want to find out what that something is."She stated. "Don't worry. It's probably nothing."She said turning away.

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?"Lydia asked. "Shoot it."Allison said walking away. Lydia made a little noise scared. I smiled. "Don't worry Lyds. It's probably just an animal or something. We'll be at the mall soon enough."I told her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

I groaned covering my head with one of the throw pillows on the coach as the door bell rang. I had a major headache. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and figured Scott would get the door. I groaned again squeezing my eyes shut as the bell rang again. The bell rang a few more times. "Get the freaking door!"I yelled out angrily. I let out a sigh hearing the door open. "Hey. What are you doing? Aren't you gonna invite him in?"I heard mom ask.

"Hello there."A male voice that I recognized said. I sat up and winced at the sudden movement causing me pain. I looked up hearing a hand slam onto the door. I got up walking over and I gasped seeing Peter there. "Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, Scott. Take a second t think that through."He said. I walked over crossing my arms. "We'll tell her."I threatened him.

"That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that."He said a bit sarcastically. I glared. "If you hurt her, if you even touch her…"Scott threatened him. "Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent-sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?"He asked. "Just…just half a second."Mom called out.

I scoffed slightly. "Or maybe you've got this big plan to try to get Scott on your side by using our mom."I told him. Peter smirked at me and walked into the house causing me and Scott to back away slightly. "You're smart. I can see why Derek likes you so much. Too bad he hasn't given you his mark yet. I may just change that."He said leaning closer to me. I glared and moved away. "You know nothing of our relationship. How do you know he hasn't marked me? Hmm? He could have put it in a place that I could hide from everyone."I sneered at him.

He smirked and turned back to Scott. "You need to understand how much more powerful we are together, you and me and Derek. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the Second World War were the German U-boat attacks? Do you know what they called them? Wolf packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well?"Peter asked antagonizing Scott. "I know the Germans lost the war."Scott told him.

Peter chuckled nodding. "I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership. And trust me, we don't have that problem here."He said. I glared as mom came up. "I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again."She said. Mom took Peter's outstretched arm. They started walking out the door before Scott called her back. "Yes? Sweetheart."She asked giving him a small glare. "Have a good time."He told her. She nodded and they walked away. I groaned and bent down holding my aching head.

"You okay Stasia?" Scott asked. I sighed shaking my head. "I'm in so much freaking pain. My head hurts a lot." I whimpered slightly. "Just go stop them."I told him looking up at him. He nodded and ran upstairs. I walked back to the couch and laid down. I turned onto my side facing the couch pillows and pulled the throw blanket over my entire body. I heard running footsteps and then the front door slam signaling Scott left. I closed my eyes tightly and slowly fell asleep.

It felt like I only slept for five minutes when I jolted awake feeling a burning sensation on my torso. I hissed out in pain as the material of my shirt rubbed against my skin. I lifted my shirt seeing red circles appearing on my skin. I suddenly cried out in pain feeling like I was being electrocuted. My mom ran into the living room panicking. "Sweetie? What's wrong?"She asked. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. "I-I need to g-go to Dr. Deaton. Pl-please just take me to him."I whimpered out before going unconscious.


	14. Formality

I gasped for breath waking up. I looked around not recognizing where I was until I realized I was at the animal clinic. I looked to the door seeing Dr. Deaton and Scott walk in. They smiled at me. I weakly smiled back. "Hello Stasia. Do you remember what happened?"Deaton asked. I nodded. "I was taking a nap because my head was killing me when I woke up to this burning pain in my torso. When I looked, I had these red spots on me. Then it felt like I was being electrocuted. I…I was in so much pain."I told them.

My eyes widened upon realization. "Derek! Something's wrong with Derek! He's the reason I was feeling like that. Something happened!"I said jumping off the table trying to get passed them. "No. You're not going anywhere. Derek was taken by the Argents."Scott said holding me back. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "What? No! We have to go save him! He's being freaking electrocuted!"I yelled at him in panic.

Deaton sighed and motioned for me to get back on the table. "We need to talk Stasia. It's very important."He looked at Scott giving him a look. He nodded and walked out of the room closing the door. I sighed getting back on the table. "How long have you been able to feel Derek's pain?"He asked me leaning against the counter. I thought back. "Um, I first felt it when he was shot with a wolfsbane bullet about two months ago or so."I told him shrugging. "Were you and Derek together then?"He asked.

I shrugged. "I mean, we would hang out in my room at night talking. We only went out on one date. So I don't know if you would qualify that as dating or whatever."I said. He nodded. "Has Derek bitten you? Sort of leaving his mark?"He asked. I shook my head. "Why? Peter said something about him marking me as well."I asked curiously. Deaton sighed. "I think it's because you're Derek's mate. You can feel his pain and he can feel yours. He has to mark you to complete the ritual as I'm assuming you and he have already….you know."He said a little sheepishly. I blushed and nodded.

"So, he needs to bite me?"I asked. He nodded. "Yes. I think it would actually benefit you both if it happened. Your senses towards each other would heighten and it could help you both out if one of you were in trouble."He explained. I nodded taking all the information in. I jumped and let out a tiny cry of pain feeling another jolt of electricity course through me. Deaton quickly helped me lay down on the table as I squirmed in pain. It went away and I panted with tears in my eyes. "I want Derek. He needs to be okay. We have to save him."I whimpered out. Deaton sighed. "We'll save him. It'll be okay."He said stroking my hair as I passed out.

I laid curled up in Scott's bed as he searched all over his room for his phone. Stiles was sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed. "Call it again."Scott told him. Stiles sighed. "It's not here."He said. I whimpered and buried my face in the pillow feeling the electricity run through me. I felt hands stroking my back in a soothing manner. "It's gonna be okay."I heard Scott say. About a minute later, his hands were removed. I took a few deep breathes as the pain went away. I looked back up at Stiles and Scott.

"So you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?"He asked throwing his hands up in the air. Scott fell to the floor. He must have been looking underneath his bed because there was a shuffling sound from there. "He can't afford a new one."I whispered out. "And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek. For me and Stasia."He said standing up. "Well, A, you're not alone. You have me and Stasia."Stiles said watching Scott go to his bathroom. "And, B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead."I lifted my head and glared at Stiles.

He looked a little scared. "Argent's plan was to use him to get the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him."Scott said looking at us from the bathroom door. "All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter, problem solved."Stiles said shrugging. "Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek!"Scott exclaimed and then ran over to his shelves. "I can't protect her on my own. Which means we need to find Derek first."Scott said as he moved things around.

"Just…just help me!"Scott said as he continued to search. I giggled lightly as a small plush basketball hit Stiles in the head. He threw the ball onto the ground. "You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"Stiles asked looking up at Scott. "He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die."Scott told him glancing at him over his shoulder.

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?"Stiles asked. I picked up the other pillow and threw it at Stiles. I smirked as it hit him in the face making him almost fall off the chair. He glared at me. Scott's head snapped over to the window. "What?"I asked him concerned. "Our mom just got home from work."Scott said. I sat up a little. Scott moved over and sat on the edge of his desk. "Is she okay?"Stiles asked. Scott shook his head making me sit up more in alarm. "What's she doing?"Stiles asked. "Crying."Scott told him. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Stiles sighed. "Scott, you can't protect everyone."He said. "I have to."Scott said. I frowned biting my lip.

I skipped school the next day because I was still getting the pain from the random electric shocks. I was currently in Scott's room with my mom as Scott got ready for the Winter Formal. I wouldn't be going. I had plans to spend the night with Derek but I can't anymore since he's been captured. "This is nice."My mom said as she looked at Scott's jacket. "How did you afford a…Oh."She said as she opened up the jacket and saw the duct tape.

I giggled from my place on the bed. "It's not gonna work, is it?"Scott asked from his bathroom. "No, no, no, it's fine, it's fine. No one will notice."She said picking the jacket up. "Yeah, no one legally blind."I commented. "I heard that."Scott called. I smirked. "You were supposed to."I told him. Mom smiled. "Okay, well, you just come in here, and we can try it."Mom said. Scott came out of the bathroom fixing his tie. "Come on, come on, come on. Let's do this."Mom said holding the jacket open for Scott.

He slid his arms into the jacket and turned around. "See? I actually think this is gonna work."She said straightening out his jacket a bit. "Really?"I asked a bit skeptical. She gave me a look before turning back to Scott. "Turn."She said motioning with her fingers. Scott turned around and held his arms out. I burst out laughing at the rip in his pants. "And…no."She stated. Scott looked back. "What?"He asked. We both pointed to the rip. He looked back at it. "What? I…I don't have time for this! I can't buy new ones, mom! What am I gonna do?"He exclaimed.

"Okay, don't panic, all right? Take them off. Pants off now."She said walking out of the room. Scott pushed his pants off. I smiled slightly. "After this dance…please look for Derek. Please Scott. I don't know what I'll do if I lost him."I begged him quietly as my eyes became glossy. He nodded as mom came back into the room. She sat on the bed and got out a needle and thread. She started sewing his pants up. "So is she coming here? Because you know I need the car tonight."She said.

"No. I'm going stag."He told her. She looked up at him. "You're going alone?"She asked. "Stag. There's a difference. Sort of."He told her. I giggled. "There's no difference."I told her. She smiled and went back to sewing. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little, you know, surprised that, you know, you don't have anyone else to ask other than Allison."She said. "There are no other girls besides Allison."Scott told her.

"You really feel that way?"Mom asked. He sighed. "Can you just please keep sewing?"He begged her. "No, no, no, no. You have time for just one question. Come here."She said patting the spot beside her. Scott sat next to her sighing. "Do you really feel that way?'She asked looking at him. "I can't help it. I mean, every time I look at her, I get this…this hollow feeling in my chest, and it's like…it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me, and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my life, and I didn't…I didn't know anyone could actually ever feel this bad."He told her.

She nodded her head. "I know. Everyone knows eventually. But it does go away."She said trying to comfort him. "I don't want it to."He said shaking his head slightly. They both looked at each other. "Have you told her how you feel?"I asked from behind them. They looked at me before Scott turned back nodding his head. "She knows." I scoffed shaking my head. Mom hit him on the forehead. "Come on, 'She knows.' She knows? Listen, dumbass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about, all right? You ready?"She asked him. He nodded. "Women love words."She stated. "Huh?"Scott asked.

I giggled. "You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn how to say it better."Mom said. "Oh! Learn how to sing it! Girls would love a guy to come up to their window in the middle of the night with a guitar or something and sing to them."I told them dreamily. Mom laughed at me. "You know, just write it in a poem and a letter attacked to flowers."I cut her off. "I would love for my guy to send me a bouquet of flowers with a note about how much he cares about me."I commented thinking about Derek doing that.

"Carve it in a tree, in a sidewalk with cement…tattoo on your arm."She finished after giving me a look. "Really?"Scott and I both asked in hope. She gave us both looks. "No. Not really."I pouted. "Just…tell her the truth. Tell her anything and everything you want."Mom said looking at him. "Everything?"He asked with this little grin on his face. "But when you do I'd keep that buttoned."She said pointing to his crotch. "Here you go."She said getting up and putting his pants on the bed.

I stood up with mom and walked over to Scott. "Have fun and call me if anything happens."I whispered to him as I pulled him into a hug. He nodded and let go of me. I walked out of his room and to mine to wait out this awful night.

I woke up to my phone going off. I sat up in bed and answered it. "What's happened?"I asked immediately. "Lydia's in the hospital."It was Jackson. My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed. "I'm on my way."I said hanging up. I changed into suitable clothes and ran downstairs. Mom had the car so I was stuck with running.

I got there in half an hour. I ran into the hospital panting. Seeing my mom, I ran straight over to her. "Where's Lydia? Where the hell is my best friend?!"I asked frantically. "Whoa! Slow down sweetie!"I shook my head at her. "No! Where is she? I have to see her."I begged her with tears in my eyes. "Come with me."She said grabbing my hand. I followed her as she led me to Lydia's room. I gasped seeing her through the window as we got to her. I went over to Lydia's parents and hugged them. We cried into each other.

After a while, I pulled away from them and sat in a chair to just wait for Lydia to gain consciousness. I got up as soon as Stiles got off the elevator. His dad held him back from going to the room. "You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm gonna kill you."He said to him. "I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here."Stiles said panting slightly.

"Stiles, I don't care!"His dad yelled. I winced. "Is she gonna be okay?"Stiles asked in a shaky voice. I moved closer and hugged him lightly to comfort him. His dad sighed. "They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."His dad told him quietly. "Wh-what do you mean?"Stiles stammered. "The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything? I mean do you have any idea who or what attacked her?"He asked Stiles.

"No. No, I have no idea."Stiles told him. I knew he was lying. "What about Scott?"He asked. "What about him?"I asked. "Did he see anything?"His dad asked us. "What do you…is he not here?"Stiles asked. "What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response."We looked over Sheriff Stilinski's shoulder at Jackson. He shrugged and mouthed he didn't know. "You're not gonna get one."I told him.

Sheriff Stilinski pulled both Stiles and I out into a hallway. "Listen, go wait with your friends, all right?"He told us. "Dad, tell me. Look, you know it has something to do with Derek."Stiles said. I glared slightly. "What? I thought you two said you barely knew him."He asked. "All right, we might know him a little better than that."Stiles admitted. "Yeah, considering he's my freaking boyfriend."I commented. Stiles nodded. Stiles' dad grabbed the back of his neck. "You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?"He asked.

"And if we help you figure this out, you'll be re-elected. Am I right? Dad, come on."He said as we stopped. "You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six-year-old arson case."His dad said. "When did you decide it was definitely arson?"Stiles asked a bit frantic. "When we got a key witness. And, no. I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman."He continued telling us. "What young woman?"I asked him.

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail."The sheriff said. "Was she young then, or is she young now?"Stiles asked. "She's probably in her late 20s."His phone rang and he pulled it out. "Damn, I gotta grab this call."He said staring at his phone. "You don't know her name?"Stiles asked. "No, I don't...what is this? Twenty questions? All we know if that she had a very distinctive…"He gestured to his neck and snapped his fingers. "What do you call it? A pendant."His dad answered. "What the hell's a pendant?"Stiles asked a bit angrily.

"Stiles, do you go to school? A pendant! A pendant! It's a necklace. Now, can I answer the phone?"His dad asked him gesturing to his phone. "Yes."Stiles said. "Thank you."His dad walked away answering his phone. Stiles ran his hands over his head. "Stiles, I think I know who the young woman is."I told him quietly as I came to a realization. He looked down at me. "What is it?"I looked up at him. "It's Kate. Kate Argent. Derek told me about his past with her."I told him moving my hands around a bit. His eyes widened and then he grabbed my hand pulling me down the hallway fast.

We were almost out of the building before Jackson stopped us. "Hey, where are you two going?"He asked following us. "To find Scott."Stiles told him. "But neither of you have a car."He said still following us. "We're aware of that."I told him. "Thank you."Stiles added. "Here, I'll drive. Come on…"Jackson said grabbing Stiles' shoulder. He pushed Jackson's hand away. "Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault."Stiles told him angrily.

"Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?"Jackson asked. "That's fine."I told him as I stepped in between them. "Did you bring the Porsche?"Stiles asked. Jackson took out his eyes. "Yeah."Stiles grabbed them out of Jackson's hand. "Good. I'll drive."We turned to walk out but stopped seeing Mr. Argent and his followers. "Boys and Stasia. I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is."He said smiling. "Scott McCall? Um…haven't seen him since the dance. Jackson, you?"Stiles said.

"Uh…I..."Jackson stuttered. I sighed. "For the love of God."I muttered. They grabbed onto us and walked down to an empty room. They pushed us in. Chris locked the doors of the room. "Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?"He asked. He grabbed onto Stiles and slammed him against a cabinet. I went to move forward but one of the followers stopped me. I glared at him. "Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"He asked Stiles.

"No. I could put it on my to-do list if you just let me go."He said. I shook my head at his sarcasm. Now was not the time for it. "Well, I have, and the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?"He asked. "Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills."Stiles said. I almost slapped my forehead. He's gonna get us killed. "He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head."Chris said hitting Stiles' head with his pointer finger.

"The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"He asked Stiles. Stiles shook his head. "No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more selective…"Stiles said but Chris slammed his hands on either side of Stiles' head. "Did Scott try to kill you and Stasia on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?"He yelled at Stiles.

"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator."Stiles said. "Why? Would you prefer it if we locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?"I asked him angrily. He turned to look at me. He held his finger up and then balled it into a fist. He chuckled. "I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stasia, but we never did that."He said. "Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it."Stiles said. "Never."Chris said looking at his minions. "What if someone does?"Stiles asked.

"Someone like who?"Chris asked. "Like your sister."I said taking a step forward. He looked at me slowly. They all walked out quickly leaving myself, Stiles, and Jackson standing there. I ran over to Stiles. "Are you okay?"I asked him. He nodded breathing a bit heavily. "What do we do now?"Jackson asked. "We go after them."I said like it was obvious. Stiles nodded. "Let's go. We need to stop at the school first. "He grabbed my hand and we walked out to Jackson's Porsche.

Stiles was pretty much speeding all the way doing the road. Once we made it onto the dirt road that led to Derek's, Jackson spoke up. "Hey, hey, hey. This isn't exactly an all-terrain vehicle."Jackson said. "Yeah? Did you pay for it?"Stiles asked as he drove. Jackson sighed. "No."I smirked. "Then shut up."I told him. Stiles pressed down on the gas and drove faster.

We had to stop at the school to make a few Molotov cocktails. My eyes widened as we drove up to the house. Peter was full on Alpha with Scott changed. Allison and her dad were also there. Jackson got out of the car and allowed me to get out. Stiles pressed the horn getting the Alpha's attention. He closed the door and then threw one of the containers of the cocktail at it. The bad part about it was that the Alpha caught it and then growled at us. "Oh, damn."Stiles muttered.

"Allison!"I looked over at Scott and he threw a cross bow towards Allison. She caught it and then loaded an arrow. She aimed and shot the arrow threw the bottle. The Alpha's arm caught on fire. He roared and tried to put the flame out. I grabbed the bottle in Jackson's hand and threw it at the Alpha. It burst and his whole body caught on fire. The Alpha tried going after Allison but Scott ran and kicked him away. The Alpha stumbled around before stopping as the fire extinguished on its own.

Peter fell down to his knees gagging before he fell back onto the ground. I stared at his body panting. I smiled slightly seeing Allison kiss Scott. My eyes widened at the sight of Derek walking towards his uncle. I felt the tingling sensation of tears forming as I finally saw him after being tortured for what seemed like eternity. He stood over his uncle and then got down on one knee. Scott ran up behind him. "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family…what am I supposed to do?"Scott asked him.

We all watched the scene unfolding before us. "You've already decided."Peter breathed out. "I can smell it on you!"He growled out at Derek. Derek raised his hand."Wait! No, no! Don't!"Scott yelled as Derek slashed Peter's throat. Derek stood up and then turned to Scott. "I'm the Alpha now."He said in a distorted voice.

The next night, I was sat on my bed just staring at my wall thinking about what would happen now. I jumped at the sound of knocking on my window. I got out of bed and went over to my window. I smiled slightly at Derek's crouched figure on the roof. I slid open my window and moved back as he climbed inside. He closed it and then turned to me.

I immediately wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. I breathed in his scent and sighed happily. "God, you have no idea how much I've missed you."He whispered in my hair. I giggled and nodded. "I do know. I missed you just as much as you missed me. Probably more."I said looking up at him. He smiled slightly and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?"I asked him worriedly. He nodded. "I'm fine. Better than fine now that I have you back in my arms."I blushed lightly and smiled. "Cheesy. But I love it. And I'm just asking because I could feel what they were doing to you while you were with the bitch. I was in terrible pain so I can't imagine what it was like for you."I told him pulling away slightly.

I pulled him over to my bed and pushed him down onto his back gently. I climbed onto him straddling his waist as he laid back. He held my hips as I placed my hands on his chest. "I'm sorry you had to feel that."He whispered staring up at me. I smiled and shook my head. "I'm just glad you're okay now."I told him. He turned us so I was now on my back and he was on top of me. I placed my hands on his face stroking his cheek bones softly as I gazed into his eyes. "I love you."I whispered.

His eyes widened slightly but then he leaned down pulling me into a passionate kiss. My arms went around his neck as his hands gripped onto my waist. He pulled away and leaned out foreheads together. "I love you too."He whispered back. I smiled up at him. "Deaton said you needed to bite me. He said that we're mates and that to finish this ritual or whatever, that you needed to bite me."I told him suddenly.

He pulled away and laid down beside me sighing. "If I do bite you, two things would happen."He said looking up at the ceiling. I turned my body to face him. "What are they?"I asked. "Now that I'm an Alpha, you would change. And the other is that you would bare my mark."He said turning to look at me. I pursed my lips together and grabbed his hand. I interlaced our fingers before looking up at him. "Well, then we should we do it?"I asked him.

He stared at me. "What?"He asked in shock but also confusion. "I want you to bite me Derek. I want to change and I want others to know that I'm yours as well as you being mine."I told him sincerely. He chuckled softly and leaned down kissing my forehead softly. "I'll do it tomorrow night then. For now, you need to sleep."He said. I nodded and laid down with my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me flush against him. I smiled contently and closed my eyes falling asleep as soon as I did.


End file.
